A Story Like Yours
by coffeeshopcynic
Summary: AU. What happens when teenage Kate Beckett starts at a new school and meets Richard Rodgers. Can she learn to love his quirks? Can he handle her baggage? Songfic for "Just Breathe" by Pearl Jam.
1. Prologue

_**A Story Like Yours**_

**Disclaimer: So I'm totally Andrew Marlowe. Okay, okay, I'm sorry *cries* I lied! I'm only a Castle fan with no life.**

**A/N: Hey Guys so I have decided to continuue this story. It was originally a Secret Santa for CastleAddiction. The prompt was: AU Castle, meet as teenagers rather than adults. I'm not really an AU writer and this is my first piece like this so I'm really nervous. Please let me know your thoughts about it. **

**I should hopefully have more for you after my beta has a go at it.**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The clock on the wall above the teacher's desk in Ms. Prince's senior English Literature class seemed to be moving slower than usual. Eighteen year old Richard Rodgers was zoned out of the lesson on Seventeenth Century poetry and instead was writing couplets all over his notebook.

Rick always knew he wanted to be a writer. Words just seemed to dance around his head and he loved making them into brilliant stories.

He soon gave up on writing couplets and switched to writing a story about a bored boy in an English Lit class. He just got to a part where the boy realized he could fly when the classroom door opened and a new girl walked in.

The girl was hot, Rick couldn't deny that. She had soft brown curls that hit midway between her shoulder and elbow, delicate features, and legs that went on forever. But despite her good looks there was something about the girl that almost made her look tortured. Not tortured physically, but tortured emotionally. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing all black, or perhaps it could be the haunted look in her large hazel eyes.

"Ah, hello Miss Beckett," Ms. Prince said to the girl, "Class this is Katherine Beckett joining us here at _The Dalton School_ from _Columbia Secondary School_."

Without a word Katherine sat down in the only available seat, in front of Rick. This new girl interested Rick immensely. Aside from being hot, the ghosts of her past that showed in her eyes intrigued him. He wanted—no, needed—to know her story.

"Hi," he whispered, poking her in the back with his pen, "I'm Rick."

"Kate," she muttered softly under her breath.

"I can tell you're a girl with a story Kate," Rick told her while putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around to face him, "and good stories are meant to be told."

Kate's face went ashen as she shocked herself by saying, "Good stories are supposed to have a happy ending. My story doesn't."

"You're the writer of your own story Kate. If you don't like how it's going, change it."

"That's easy for you to say," she replied darkly. Her tone made Rick wonder what had really happened to her.

"Mr. Rodgers, if you are done trying to charm Miss Beckett can we return to the lesson," Ms. Prince said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Ms. Prince," Rick said turning on the charm. He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled out "Meet me at the front door after school" before handing it to Kate. She gave him a single nod and they both returned to zoning out of the class.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate wasn't sure why she agreed to meet Rick after school. He could clearly read her like an open book and it scared her. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she told him everything? She had already said too much.

Her head told her to turn around and run in the other direction but her feet said otherwise as they carried her to the front of the school.

He was standing there, leaning against the school, a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"You wanted to see me," she responded, trying not to give in to his smile. He was very good looking but Kate refused to let herself be charmed.

"So what's your story Kate?" he asked her, still smiling.

"Not everyone has a story Rick," she told him scowling.

"Everyone has a story," he told her setting his hand on her shoulder, "all I want to know is what yours is."

Kate pretended to look at her watch and mumbled, "Well I should actually be heading home; my dad will be expecting me."

She walked away as Rick called out, "Kate! Wait!" but she didn't even pause. Before Rick knew it she was out of sight and Rick was more determined than ever to hear her story.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate stood in front of her mirror in her room. At only seventeen years old the teen had lived through more than most adults. As she took off her shirt she saw the navel ring she got after that fateful night. She had been so angry at her father for handling everything by burying himself in the bottom of a bottle. She had rebelled by getting her belly button pierced and by getting the initials "JB" just above her hip. Her father wasn't pleased when he found out what she did but Kate didn't care anymore.

She didn't find the need to rebel any more but she still closed herself off from everyone. She had a wall up that no one had been able to crack. At least no one had until she met Rick. He was the only one she had ever been tempted to tell her story to before.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Richard?" Martha Rodgers called out from the living room when Rick got home.

"Hello Mother," Rick responded. It was the first time he had really seen her in a week since she began her run of _Anything Goes_.

"How was your day Richard?" the redheaded actress asked.

"Interesting," Rick admitted.

"I don't usually get that answer from you," Martha mused, "what happened?"

"There is a new girl at school," Rick told her.

"I see," Martha said with a smile, "is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous, but that's not what fascinates me about her."

"Really?" Martha asked intrigued.

"There's just something about her," he began, "I can tell she has an interesting back story; I just have to find out what it is."

"Oh dear," the actress mumbled, "the girl is a goner. Don't push her too hard Richard."

"Me push? You must have me mistaken for someone else," Rick said with mock innocence.

"Oh kiddo, kiddo." Martha shook her head at her son and walked away.

~O.o.O.o.O~

The next day Rick managed to get Kate alone again. It was lunch time and she was at a table alone. "Hey Kate," he said sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hi Rick," she said repressing a smile.

"How are you Kate?"

"Fine," she responded without really looking at him.

"You don't sound fine," he said with a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Rick," she said again.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she said harsher.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I am here," Rick told her.

"I keep that in mind," she scoffed before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

~O.o.O.o.O~

The next three days passed without Rick seeing Kate; in fact she wasn't even at school. He was actually starting to get a little concerned.

He found out from his nosey mother where the Beckett's lived and he decided to visit her house after school. Knocking on the door he was actually a little concerned.

"Hello," a man said answering the door.

"Hi is this where Kate lives?" Rick asked.

"Yes," the man answered, "I'm her father Jim Beckett."

"Hello Mr. Beckett, I'm Rick Rodgers" Rick said holding out his hand for the man to shake it, "may I come in?"

"Sure Rick," Jim said, "just let me call down Katie." Jim walked over to the staircase and shouted "Katie! There's someone here to see you."

Jim motioned for Rick to enter the living room while Kate walked down the stairs.

"Rick?" she asked puzzled to why he was in her house.

"Hi Kate. I've missed you at school."

"I've missed you at school?" she mocked, "how original."

"Can we talk for a second?" Rick asked ignoring her sarcasm.

"I think that's my cue," Jim commented, "I'll just be in the next room so if I don't hear any talking I will come and investigate."

With that Jim left the room and Rick and Kate were now alone. "Why haven't you been in school for a couple days?" Rick asked her.

"Just haven't been feeling well," she responded lamely.

It was then that Rick looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying."Whats wrong Kate? Tell me the truth this time."

"Its just a sad day," she admitted.

"Why?"

"It's been one year since my mother was murdered."

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick listened intently while Kate explained how her mother was stabbed in an alley a year before. Kate was amazed that she had told all this to him. It didn't scare him off like she was afraid it would. Instead he was even more intrigued. "I'm amazed by your strength Kate," he told her cupping her cheek with his hand. He really wanted to kiss her, nut he wouldn't. Not yet. Maybe not for a long time. He would wait until she was ready.

Rick now knew exactly what he wanted to do in life. He was going to write crime novels and he was planning on basing the main character on a tortured teen that would probably grow up to become a homicide detective. Now all he needed was to come up with a pen name for himself. He had a couple ideas but only one really stood out to him: Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I was going to call Marlowe and Pearl Jam asking for Castle and Just Breathe but I didn't think it would go over well.**

**A/N: Hey all! So I wasn't going to post this until it was beta-ed but I really want to get at least half of this story posted before the end of the month so I'm posting it now and I'll get the beta-ed chapters up when I get them back. **

**So I'm pretty sure I said this before but this is going to be a thirty chapter story (plus prologue and epilogue). Every chapter will be headed with a line from "Just Breathe" by Pearl Jam and the chapter will be loosely related to the line. (Same structure as _Fix You_ was)**

**Like I've said many times before, I'm not usually an AU writer so...**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_"Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh"_

Kate had been avoiding Rick ever since she told him about her mother's murder. She knew opening up to someone she didn't even know was a mistake. She had bottled up the events of that fatal night since her father made her go to that therapist. She hadn't been able to discuss it with anyone until that nosey boy came into her life. Hours and hours of therapy, of her sitting and staring blankly at the shrink who cared more about getting paid than actually helping her, didn't help her as much as one conversation with Richard Rodgers. Yes, spilling everything to Rick made her feel better, but it also terrified her to no end. She wasn't used to opening up like that.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. Class was about to start and Kate still wasn't there. He knew she was at school because he had seen her in the hallway—at least he had for the two seconds before she saw him and hurried off in the other direction. The bell rang just as Kate sauntered into the room and slid into her seat. Trust the new girl to barely get to class on time so she didn't have to speak to Rick while they were waiting for class to begin.

"Why hello there, Kate," Rick whispered, leaning forward so his hair brushed along her ear.

"Hush," Kate shushed him as Ms. Prince started talking about the difference between "The Darkling Thrush" and "Ode to a Nightingale".

"Did you did shush me?" he asked defensively.

"Mr. Rodgers," Ms. Prince began sternly, "Since you seem to be in such a talkative mood, would you like to explain the difference between these two poems for us?"

Luckily Rick had read both of the poems ages ago and knew exactly what they were about. "Well," he began confidently, "Thomas Hardy wrote 'The Darkling Thrush' and John Keats wrote 'Ode to a Nightingale'. Hardy was portraying his pessimistic view of the world in his poem, which is why he chose the less common name for the nightingale, the thrush, because it sounds more ominous. Keats was dying of Tuberculosis, and 'Ode to a Nightingale' was his view on the world, life, and what his death may be like."

"Maybe this class hasn't been lost on you after all Mr. Rodgers," Ms. Prince said with a smile, "Now if you would please refrain from bothering Miss Beckett she may be able to learn from this class too."

Kate smiled and pulled out a piece of notebook paper to write Rick a note even though she knew it was a terrible idea that would probably result in them meeting outside of the classroom again. "How do you know so much about Hardy and Keats?" she scrawled out on the paper before tossing it over her shoulder. She didn't really want to start another conversation with him, but she was curious how this alleged slacker knew so much about poets from the Romantic and Victorian ages.

Rick stifled a laugh at her curiosity. "I'm a constant surprise" he wrote underneath her neat script. He poked her in the back to signal he was done writing but she didn't respond. He poked again, harder this time, which forced her to put out her hand to grab the note.  
>She rolled her eyes at his response and decided not to write back. If he was going to make it difficult for her she wasn't even going to try. No, instead she was going to focus on the lesson that Ms. Prince was attempting to teach the disinterested class.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

Late that evening Kate was staring blankly at the pile of homework in front of her. She had Lit, Biology, and Math and didn't have a clue where she was going to begin. Kate has always been a bright girl and had gotten all A's throughout the years. That was until her mother was killed and she entered her "wild child" phase. Now that she was through with that stage of her life she was back to trying to get good grades but the thought of homework just didn't appeal to her right now.

"Hungry?" Jim asked popping his head into Kate's room. She wasn't but she knew she should eat for her dad's sake. They didn't have "family meals" for probably eight months after Johanna was murdered but once Jim joined AA he tried to put things back to normal, or as normal as they could be under the circumstances. For Kate, that meant suffering through awkward silence at the dinner table every night while they ate Hamburger Helper or Kraft Dinner. Occasionally they would make an attempt at small talk but that tended to fail most of the time.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," she told her father. She took one last look at the hopeless pile of homework and let out a sigh.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Meanwhile at the Rodgers household Rick was staring at a book of a different kind. He had a leather bound notebook in front of him and was jotting down possible ideas for his story.  
><em>"I understand that every life has to eventually end," <em>he wrote, _" but it isn't fair that a girl has to lose her mother so soon..."_

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. At this point he still had no clue where he was going with this story. He wanted to talk to Kate about it but he wasn't sure how she would react. She seemed rather hot/cold. One day she would talk to him and the next she would pretend that he didn't even exist. He had to up the charm and get her to talk to him again. If he was ever going to get anywhere with this story he was going to half to understand his main character better; and to do that he was going to have to get into the head of Katherine Beckett.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_"As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh"_

"Darling are you going to stop scribbling long enough to come eat," Martha asked standing in the door way of Rick's room and shaking her head at her son.

Rick shuddered internally. His mother was not the best cook. In fact...

His thought was suddenly being interrupted by the blaring smoke alarm. "The casserole!" Martha cried out, running out of her son's room and towards the kitchen. Rick shook his head at his mother before looking back down at his notebook.

The page was still blank except for his line about all lives ending. He really did need to talk to Kate—and soon!

"Well, that didn't work," Martha said in a huff as she reentered Rick's room.

"What did you burn this time Mother?" Rick asked, still trying not to laugh at how comically distraught his mother looked.

"Green bean casserole," Martha replied while pushing her red hair out of her face.  
>He made a face when his mother wasn't looking; Rick hated green bean casserole with a passion. Maybe it was a good thing that she burnt it. Although Rick was now wondering what they were going to eat...<p>

"Don't worry, I ordered us a pizza," Martha claimed, putting her son's fears to rest.  
>"Basil and sausage?" Rick asked, his face lighting up like a little boy's.<p>

Of course kiddo," Martha laughed.

Rick always used to wonder who his father was when he was younger, but it was times like these that made him realize how blessed he was to have a mother like Martha Rodgers.

~O.o.O.o.O~

_"Dad," Kate almost whined, "Where is Mom? Wasn't she supposed to be here half an hour ago?"_

_"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Jim tried to reassure his daughter; "She probably just got caught up in a case."_

_The waiter came to their table for the forth time, and the two Becketts finally decided to order. _

_It was almost an hour later and Johanna still hadn't shown up. Jim had only eaten about half of his chicken and pasta and Kate had barely picked at her salad. "Well, your mother must be caught up in work so lets go home now Katie," Jim sighed. They had tried to call her five times but she never picked up. Kate didn't want to show it but she was starting to get really worried. She gave her father a nod of agreement and they left the restaurant. _

_When they got back to their apartment there was a man there waiting for them. The man in no way looked sinister, but Kate still had a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was wearing a nice suit and had a solemn expression. Just as Jim was about to open his mouth to ask the man what he was doing there, the man started speaking, "Mr. Beckett, Miss Beckett, I am Detective Raglan; I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." As the detective spoke his next words the world of the Beckett family came crashing down around them._

The phone rang loudly, bringing Kate out of her nightmare of a memory and back into reality. She heard her father pick up with a gruff, "Jim Beckett speaking." There was silence for a minute before Jim called out, "Katie, it's for you!"  
>Kate ran out to grab the phone from her father, not sure who it could be. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.<p>

"Hey Kate, it's Rick," came a chipper voice from the other end. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was Richard Rodgers calling, it wasn't like anyone else talked to her.

"What do you want Rick?" she asked, her patience quickly leaving. When would he get the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"To meet with you," he told her. "I know you probably don't want to, but just give me a shot. All I want to do is ask you a couple questions to do with a project I am working on." Kate was about to object but Rick cut her off before she could barely get a word out. "Please consider it Kate," Rick pleaded, "Just meet me at Starbucks at three tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine," Kate finally agreed, if only to get Rick to stop sounding so pathetic. What in the world was she getting herself into?

~O.o.O.o.O~

At two-fifty-nine the next day Rick sat at a small table in the closest Starbucks waiting for Kate to show up. Even though she did say she would come, Rick still wasn't sure if she would show up or not. He didn't need to worry though because right on the dot of three Kate Beckett walked through the door, looking stunning as ever. Her hair was pulled off her face today in a loose bun on the nape of her neck, which allowed Rick to have a better view of her gorgeous eyes. He stared into the depths of them as she walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hey," she said taking a seat. She looked at the coffee cup in front of her and gave him a questioning look. "Um, Rick, what is this?"

"Oh," he said suddenly, "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered a coffee for you."  
>"I don't drink coffee," she admitted. She was torn between being mad that he ordered for her, or thinking that it was sweet.<p>

"Oh," he blushed; he was quite embarrassed now. "I ordered you a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla," he told her. "It's what my mom always gets so I thought maybe you'd like it too," he mumbled, suddenly feeling really stupid.

She wasn't sure if it was because he looked really sad now or if it was because it really did sound pretty good, but she took a small sip of the coffee and to her surprise it was actually really good. "This is delicious," she told Rick honestly, which seemed to make him smile.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied happily. "Now time to get down to businesses. You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me," he stated. She nodded in agreement and he continued, "You fascinate me Kate. I've never been so intrigued by a single person before." He looked around the coffee shop, which was oddly empty for a Saturday afternoon. He was grateful they were alone though. "I want these meeting to continue. I want us to go on like this." She gave him another questioning look and almost looked like she could bolt at any given time. He took a deep breath, "Kate, I want to write a book about you."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I'm a high school senior; I clearly don't own Castle.**

**A/N: And the plot begins!**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_"Oh I'm a lucky man to count on both hands the ones I love"_

"A book about me?" Kate asked incredulously. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to write a book about her. She wasn't interesting—broken, yes—but interesting? She just couldn't fathom it. He wanted to get closer to her but she couldn't allow that. Everyone she got close to found a way to leave her; her mom when she died, her dad when he started drinking, and her best friend Maddie when she decided she couldn't handle catatonic Kate any longer. No, Kate would not get close to this boy with the stunning blue eyes. "Why would you write a book about me?"

"Kate," he almost whispered, his voice low and melodic. Her warm hazel eyes met his ice blue ones and she couldn't deny that there was a definite spark between them. "You are amazing," he told her softly. A piece of hair had fallen loose from her bun and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and wrapping it around his finger. He leaned in closer and could smell the faint fragrance of cherry scented shampoo; it was intoxicating. His fingers were now dangerously close to hers as he breathed, "Do you even realize how extraordinary you are?"

She looked down at his hand reaching for hers and pulled her arm away. "Because I have a tragic past," she said stiffly; it was a statement not a question. She had to try to tear her eyes away from his before she lost herself in those stunning blue orbs.

"No," she told her gently, "because you have a tragic past and yet you are still able to get up in the morning and live life." She had to stifle a cruel laugh; if he only knew how hard it was to get up some days-how depressing it was to live a life without people. "Kate," he whispered again, "I mean it, you are extraordinary."

She shuffled her chair back and inch and sunk into it as far back as she could. Rick was disappointed that she was clearly trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He wanted to fight against that, but the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look she was currently giving him cautioned him not to push too hard. "I'm—I'm not," she struggled to get out. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made it almost impossible to speak. Rick opened his mouth to argue but Kate cut him off. "I'm not," she repeated as she pushed her coffee cup towards him. Before he could say anything else she got out of her seat and almost ran out of the coffee shop, leaving Richard Rodgers sitting there alone.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick felt too disheartened to go home and deal with his mother right away. Going for a walk seemed like the only option. As he walked down the crowded street all he seemed to see was couples all around him. Watching them was his own personal hell right now. His last girlfriend, Kyra Blaine, moved away leaving him broken hearted. He had tried to date since then—there had been a red-head named Meredith and a blonde named Gina—but they weren't Kyra. He never thought he would meet anyone that special ever again; but then he met Kate.

He knew that he didn't have a chance with the beautiful brunette, but he was still sad that she basically shut out the idea of them even being friends. He knew she probably had people issues due to her background. He was so fortunate and down-right lucky to have so many people in his life that he loved; she probably didn't have that. If her had read her right, she probably only had her father. She didn't seem to have any friends, which was a pity. Anyone would be lucky to be friends with someone as amazing as her. She may not want to believe it but she truly was spectacular.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking but somehow he ended up back at his apartment anyways. "Richard?" His mother called out as he opened the door.

"Yes Mother. Who else would it be?" he pointed out with zero patience. She gave him a wondering glance and then did a double take. He probably looked like a puppy that had been kicked which would explain the look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a rare moment of motherly concern. Was he okay? He wasn't even sure of that. He wasn't used to his charm not working on the girls; but it was more than that. This one was special; he didn't want her to get away.

"No I'm not," he admitted, "but I will be." And it was true, he would be, he just had to win Kate over. He would do whatever he could to prove he was trustworthy and that she could always open up to him. He would be the best friend he could be and then maybe one day they could be something more.

"Okay kiddo, I'll take your word for it," Martha said giving him the benefit of the doubt. The actress had a feeling her son's mood had something to do with Katherine Beckett, but she didn't want to pry. Oh, who was she kidding? She was Martha Rodgers, of course she was going to pry. "Girl trouble?" She asked innocently.

Rick forced a laugh, "Since when do I have problems with the ladies?" he asked with the raise of his eyebrow. She gave him a knowing look so he caved and told her the truth. "I may possibly be having some issues with Kate at the moment but she'll come around. I just have to be my normal charming self."

"And what are you going to do when that plan fails?" Martha asked with a sceptical look and a laugh.

"It won't fail," he insisted, "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_"Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none"_

Jim looked up from his crossword puzzle to see his daughter storming through the front door of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. "Hey Katie," Jim said, almost questioningly.

"Hi Dad," Kate responded sounding exhausted even though it was only four in the afternoon.

"How are you?" he asked, taking off his reading glasses and closing his crossword puzzle book.

"Fine," Kate lied. The last thing she needed right now was her father worrying about her and treating her like a little girl.

"You sure?" Jim asked standing up and setting his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Positive," Kate said shrugging away from her father. Talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Climbing into a hot bubble bath with a mystery novel sounded like a much better idea right now. As she turned to go to her room Jim set his hand back on her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here Katie," her father told her in a last ditch effort to talk to him, but she didn't want to listen.

Kate knew he meant well and just wanted to help but she was tired of hearing those words over and over again. First her old therapist, then Maddie before she gave up, then Rick, and now her father. She was tired of it. "I know," Kate admitted to make her father happy before she turned and left the room.

Jim Beckett put his head in his hands, took in a deep breath, and let out a huge sigh. He didn't know what to do about Katie anymore. She wouldn't let anyone close to her. He tried to show her love but she wouldn't take it. She was the only person he had to love, but she acted like she had no one. Maybe it was true, when Johanna died and he turned to alcohol it was like she lost both parents. Unless he wanted to lose his daughter for good Jim Beckett was going to have to try harder.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Monday morning came too quickly. As Kate sat in English Lit doodling aimlessly on her notebook, Ms. Prince started in on the modern day poetry unit. Kate had already read the Margaret Atwood and Stevie Smith poems that the teacher was talking about so she didn't feel bad zoning out. Besides, she had more important matters on her mind—namely a certain writer-to-be that was sitting behind her. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident in the coffee shop, but she couldn't get him off her mind.

Meanwhile, behind Kate, Rick was also zoned out of the lesson. Pen in hand, paper in front of him, he was back to scrawling out story plots. Unfortunately for him, his heroine—Nikki Heat he had decided to call her—was not cooperating with him. Sure he had a great back story for her but there just seemed to be something missing from her character. It wasn't long before he gave up on the character and moved on to coming up with some good murder plots. He was still lost in thoughts of murderous butlers and CIA conspiracies when Ms. Prince left the room to talk to the principal, Mr. Fogarty.

A couple rows over from Rick and Kate, Will Sorrenson and Josh Davidson were discussing the beautiful brunette. "Have you seen the ass on that hottie?" Josh asked Will.  
>Rick overheard and looked over to them as Will responded, "Yeah, I'd love to grab a handful of that."<p>

Rick clenched his fists and restrained himself from giving those idiots a piece of his mind. He had been known to be a bit of a player in the past but he would never speak that way about a girl. He didn't like the way they were staring at her—like she was a piece of meat. Yes, she was attractive, but she was also a person.

"She is pretty damn fine," Josh agreed, "too bad she's crazy."

Rick was even more pissed off by this point. He tried to get a look at Kate to see how she was reacting to this all but she was either too zoned out to notice or was just ignoring them. She had to be able to hear them—the entire class could hear them and was currently staring in Kate's direction. Rick admired Kate's ability to ignore them all.

"She walks around ignoring everyone like she is better than us all," Will scoffed, "the only person I've seen her talk to is Ricky play-boy over there." Will nodded his head over in Rick's direction and Rick had to grip onto his seat to keep from getting up and pounding Will's head in.

"Maybe he'll succeed at getting her into bed and then she'll be less of an uptight bitch to the rest of us," Josh mock whispered. Will laughed and rick had finally had enough.  
>The young writer got up from his seat and before he even knew what he was doing he had pushed Will's desk over—with Will still in it—and had swung his fist towards Josh's pretty face. It made contact with Josh's nose with a satisfying crunch and a spurt of blood gushed out.<br>Josh stood there looking stunned but Will picked himself up off the floor and took a swing at Rick. Rick ducked at just the right time and Will accidently hit Josh instead. Rick laughed and the two other boys pushed him down to the ground. The class was completely into the fight at this point but Rick didn't care-the only one he cared about was Kate. He searched for her Hazel eyes amongst the sea of blues and browns until he finally found them. She looked horrified and he really didn't blame her; he was rather disgusted with himself. At least he could say that he was better than the two jackasses he hit. Both Will and Josh went to hit him again but he felt himself being pulled away. He turned around to see who had grabbed him and met the gaze of Kate Beckett.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_"Stay with me..."_

"Rick," Kate began, "that..." Ms. Prince walked into the room then, interrupting what Kate was about to say. Ms. Prince did not look happy when she walked in and saw the state the class was in. Kate didn't look overly pleased either. Rick knew he was about to get in a lot of trouble, but it was worth it to set those two losers in place.

"What the hell just happened in here?" Ms. Prince asked angrily, "I was only gone for ten minutes."

"Well, Rick and his possessed girlfriend were insulting us and we asked them to stop and Rick attacked us," Will said in mock innocence. If Ms. Prince hadn't have been in the room, Rick would have hit him again. Kate tightened her grip on Rick's arm, as if to warn him not to do anything rash.

"That's not what happened!" Rick defended, trying to break away from Kate's grasp. She gripped on even tighter and Rick felt tingles all throughout his arm.

"Who threw the first punch?" Ms. Prince asked with a stern no-nonsense glare. The boys would be crazy to piss her off more at this point.

"Rick," both Will and Josh said in unison. Ms. Prince turned her eyes over to the young writer and he opened his mouth in protest.

"Is this true?" The lit teacher asked. All Rick could do was nod because it was true; he was the first one to take a punch. Kate looked like she was going to be sick; meanwhile Josh and Will just looked smug.

"Yes it is," Rick admitted.

"I think it's time for you three to head down to the principal's office," Ms. Prince said pointing to the three boys. They walked out the classroom door and Ms. Prince turned to Kate. "You too Miss Beckett."

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate was waiting outside Rick's apartment when he got home. "Hey," he said gently, "how did you get past the doorman?"

"It wasn't difficult," she stated bluntly without elaborating.

He looked at her wonderingly before asking about her trip to the principal's office, "You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" She didn't look overly pleased with him— not that he blamed her.

"No, just a warning," she said icily, "it's not as if I actually did anything wrong. How much trouble did you get in?"

"Detention for a month," he told her disgustedly. As he heaved a large sigh, he had to admit that he did deserve it. He let his temper get the best of him—which didn't happen often.

"What you did was stupid Rick," Kate spat. She looked really unimpressed with him in this moment. "I am not some damsel in distress Richard!" He was a little frightened by how much she sounded like his mother. "All you accomplished by pissing off Will and Josh was getting yourself in trouble and painting a bright-red target on your back."

"I have known Will Sorrenson and Josh Davidson since I came to this school when I was kicked out of my last school two years ago; I'm not afraid of them," Rick told Kate with a laugh.

"Wait you were kicked out of your last school?" she asked incredulously. Then she shook her head, "Oh never mind, it doesn't even surprise me," she sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh good times good times," he mused.

"I don't even want to know," she sighed again.

"Well it may have had something to do with a stolen horse…" he trailed off. He shook his head at the memory before brushing it off. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly straightening up, " I really should've thought before I acted."

Kate saw sincerity in his eyes so she decided to forgive him. _Oh who was she kidding?_ She knew she was going to end up forgiving him no matter what. He just had that effect on her. "Okay Rick," she told him, finally breaking out into a small smile. "But don't even think about doing something like that again," she warned.

"I won't," he promised. Truth be told, he would do it again for her in a heartbeat but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well I guess I better go now," Kate muttered, turning around to leave.

"No Kate, wait!" he called out grabbing her arm lightly to pull her back, "stay for supper."

"I really should go ho—" she began. _Oh, what the hell? She wanted to stay._ "Okay," she finally agreed.

Rick's face instantly brightened and he looked like a giddy five-year old. His smile was enough to make her soften. She loved his smile. "Just wait until you see what I am going to cook for you!" he nearly squealed with excitement. Kate smiled and let Rick drag her into his apartment.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"What, may I ask, is this?" Kate asked taking a bite of Rick's "creation".

Rick had already scarfed down his food and was watching Kate to see her reaction. "It's a smorlette," he claimed proudly.

"A what?" she questioned, her mouth wide open.

"A smorlette," he repeated, "it's a cross between an omlette and a smore."

"It's um, interesting," she claimed while spitting out what was in her mouth into her napkin. He looked hurt for a split second before she changed the subject, "Where is your mom?"

"Rehearsal for the play she is in," he told her. Kate nodded in acknowledgement and Rick took their dishes to the sink. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Kate laughed, "it's your house."

"Poker?" he suggested.

"I'm not a huge poker fan," she admitted.

"We could make it strip poker," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Are you sure you could handle that Ricky?" she asked suggestively. She laughed as he had to wipe the slack jaw expression off his face.

All of a sudden Rick got an idea. He knew exactly what they could do. "Ooo, ooo, I know!" he said almost jumping up and down like a little kid again. Kate gave him a nod of her head encouraging him to continue. "Top of the line laser tag!"


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I haven't even graduated yet... **

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Seriously, I've been sick and crazy stressed and busy and coming home to reviews and alerts has been what has been keeping me going so thank you!**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"_Let's just breathe…"_

"You're never going to catch me," Kate teased. The brunette was currently hiding around the corner from where she knew Rick was. With all the equipment she was wearing for the laser tag game she knew she probably looked ridiculous, but she was having too much fun to care.

"Wanna bet Katie?" Rick teased back. She cringed slightly at the use of her father's nickname for her but just let it slide. Foot steps were quickly approaching and she knew she was going to have to move or Rick was going to catch her, and her pride wasn't going to let that happen. Kate swung her gun up in a position that would make it easier to shoot and she snuck along the wall trying to avoid the writer. "You think you're so stealthy Kate, but you are forgetting that I am a pro at this," Rick taunted. Kate smiled to herself because he didn't even realize that she was right behind him.

"Are you now?" Kate said in a mocking tone as she held her gun to the writer's back. Rick span around and both teens were about to shoot at each other with their laser guns until they heard someone at the door.

Out of reflex both of the teenagers pointed the guns at the opening door. They both pulled the trigger as Martha walked into the apartment. "Really Richard?" the red-headed actress asked impatiently. Rick was about to answer when Martha noticed the pretty brunette standing behind him. "Hello there," she said as sweetly as Martha Rodgers could, "you must be Kate. Richard has told me a lot about you; you're even prettier than he said you were. I'm Martha Rodgers."

Kate had to try hard not to blush as she took the actress's hand to shake it, "Nice to meet you Ms. Rodgers."

"Oh please," Martha said scoffing slightly, "call me Martha dear."

"Thank you, Ms. Rodgers—I mean Martha," Kate said shyly.

"Did you two eat," Martha asked her son. Rick was suddenly grateful that they had eaten so his mother didn't attempt to poison them with her cooking skills.

"Yes Mother, we did," he told her.

"Please tell me he didn't make you eat a smorlette," she said to Kate while touching her forehead and shaking her head. "Yes he did."

Rick suddenly looked quite uncomfortable. "She has no taste," Rick defended.

"That's not polite to say about a guest," Martha told her son—although she was only joking. "Would you like something to drink Kate?"

"Mother! We are underage remember!" Rick declared.

"Ha! Like you haven't drank," Martha said giving Rick a knowing look, "but I didn't mean alcohol anyways. Would you like a soda or something dear?"

As the dramatic woman looked at her, Kate started to become uncomfortable herself. She wasn't used to a joking family matter like this anymore and it made her crave more of it which scared her. This felt like it was something she could get used to. She could have someone like Rick to always be there for her and to allow her to have fun, and someone like Martha to make her feel like she had a mother again. As great as it would be she knew she wasn't capable of opening her heart and allowing the Rodgers to enter it. Getting close to people would only end in disaster,

"Actually I should probably be getting home," she told the Rodgers.

Rick saw the fear and panic in her eyes. He was afraid that he may have pushed her too far too soon. They had been doing so well before his mother had come home. "Please stay a little longer Kate?" he asked her sadly.

"Yes Kate, you don't have to leave," Martha agreed.

"Oh no, I really should get home to my dad. Thanks for everything Rick, Ms. Rodgers." Before the Rodgers could do anything else to stop her, Kate ran out of the apartment and collapsed down the wall of the elevator.

She couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. She could let herself be this vulnerable again. All that came out of it was heartbreak.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"What happened?" Martha asked in son back in the Rodger's apartment. Her son looked absolutely crushed and Martha wanted to know the whole story.

"I'm not really sure," Rick admitted, "It seemed to be going so well. Kate had been avoiding me ever since I told her I want to write a book about her until today when Will Sorrenson and Josh Davidson started saying complete lies about Kate and I." Martha gave him a wondering look and he continued. "I know I shouldn't have but I hit them."

"Richard!" the red-head exclaimed looking horrified.

"I know, I know it was wrong. Well, anyways, Kate was waiting here at the apartment to see how much trouble I got in and to tell me how stupid I had been when I got home. I apologized and she forgave me and next thing I know I'm asking her to stay and I'm feeding her smorlettes and showing her how to play laser tag. It was going so great until I saw her get a look of fear in her eyes and she ran out of here as fast as she could. "

"You really care about this one don't you Richard?" Martha asked with concern. She reached out to set her hand on Richard's shoulder because she could see how hurt he was.

"Yes I do," he admitted, "something about her just draws her to me. I feel like I can be myself around her, not some player like my fake reputation says I am."

"If she's really this special to you Richard," the actress began, "don't let this one go."

"I won't," he promised, "I just don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself around her, but don't push her too hard. Let her warm up to you slowly and then take it from there."

"Thanks Mom," he said giving her a hug—which was a rare thing, "you've really helped.

Martha hoped everything worked out. Her son deserved to be happy and it really seemed like Kate needed a friend

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I'm still five months away from being able to vote.**

**A/N: Yay I've managed to find internet! I'm on vacation and my grandmother doesn't have internet so I had to wait until a day when the library was open.**

**Anyways I like this chapter because I get to write some Niiki Heat as Rick.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Rose**

**Chapter Seven**

_"Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh"_

Not long after his talk with his mother, Rick was sitting down at his desk—pen dangling out of his mouth, notebook in front of him—thinking about what to write. He had character names ready; she would be Nikki Heat and he would be Jameson Rook, but he still needed a plot. He knew that Nikki was going to be a headstrong teen destined to be a cop—a homicide detective. She was going to be smart, beautiful, and passionate. It would be hard for her to open up to people because she had let her past shape who she was.  
>Rick knew that Kate probably wouldn't be pleased to find out just how much this character was based on her but he couldn't resist. She was just… well, she was perfect story material. She had come into his life for a reason, and this was it. Removing the pen from his mouth, Rick put it to the paper and the words started flowing.<p>

_Nikki was different than any girl Jamieson had ever met before. She seemed sort of haunted. Rook was what you would call a bad boy but Nikki made him want to be a better person. He wanted to find out Nikki's past and to be there for her. _  
><em>Rook knew that Nikki was a mystery he was never going to solve. She was complicated; she had layers. He knew that no matter how much time he spent with her—if Nikki would loosen up enough to let him spend time with her—he would probably never figure her out. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try though. <em>  
><em>Now Rook had a plan. A plan to make Nikki trust him; a plan to "woo" her, if you will. No, this wasn't going to be a "get Nikki to trust him so he can screw her" plan; Nikki was better than that and deserved better.<em>

"Still writing Richard?" The actress asked popping her head into Rick's room.  
>"Yes I am," the young writer responded. He was sure that she could tell he was by the pile of chicken scrawl covered pages on his desk.<br>"Come up with anything good?" She asked with a smile, "A femme fatale maybe?"  
>Rick laughed for a moment before he answered his mother, "Something like that. I'm working on that story based on Kate."<br>"Ah," Martha responded with another small, all-knowing smile, "I'll leave you to it then."  
>Rick wasn't sure whether he should roll his eyes or laugh at his mother. He stuck to shaking his head and getting back to work.<p>

_"Jameson," Nikki said lightly, "I don't understand what you're getting at." Rook had been "off" all afternoon, starting to say something and then suddenly stopping. Nikki wasn't quite sure what was going on. When Jameson had asked her to go out for lunch with him she never expected him to spend the entire time acting like a basket case. He would open his mouth to say something but then close it again and look away. It was like he dancing around something, and Nikki wanted to know what. _  
><em>Rook knew he was being slightly neurotic. He couldn't help but to ring his hands nervously and try to avoid Nikki's eye. He had so many things to say to her and absolutely no clue how to say them. How do you express pure desire to get to know someone who was determined to push you away? "I'm sorry Nikki," he finally said lightly. <em>  
><em>"What's going on Jameson?" she asked again, much softer this time. She could see he was clearly a nervous wreck. She couldn't even fathom how much she wanted to reach forward and set her hand on his face; tell him what ever it is that is upsetting him, it will all be just fine. But no, Nikki would not allow herself this type of physical contact. Not even once because if she did it once she knew she would never want to stop touching him. The pretty teen could not allow herself to get close to Jameson Rook. He wasn't right for her anyways. They were miles apart; he wanted to be a journalist, she wanted to be a cop.<em>  
><em>"Nikki," Rook tried again, "its been fun working on this school project with you..." That was how they got into this mess in the first place. In Rook's writing class they were on the journalism unit, which obviously interested him immensely, and the assignment was to follow another student around for two weeks and write about them as if you were writing an article on them. When he heard the assignment he automatically knew that he wanted to write about the beautiful new girl with the huge brown eyes. He knew she was interesting from the second he first laid eyes on her but as he got to know her better and found out that she wanted to be a cop because her mother was murdered, he discovered that she was far more interesting than he originally thought.<em>  
><em>"I've actually had a good time too," Nikki admitted. When this strange boy had first come to her asking to follow her around for two weeks, she had been skeptical but it had been way more fun than she had thought it would be.<em>  
><em>"Well, I don't want it to stop Nikki. I want to keep writing about you."<em>  
><em>Nikki looked unsure. She had, had fun with Rook these past two weeks but she had opened up to him so much already and that scared her immensely. Imagine how long it would take before he saw all her scars and discovered all her flaws? She knew he probably wouldn't care and that scared her even more. On the other hand, she knew she didn't want to give this up so soon. She found herself giving in and practically whispering a small "okay". She was doomed.<em>

Rick set down his pen and smiled at what he had just written. If only things were that easy with Kate Beckett. Though all his sins, Rook could still manage to get Nikki. But Rook was fictional and Rick wasn't as lucky. No matter what he knew he couldn't win Kate's.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I watch the show and marvel at Marlowe's mind...**

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I would also like to thank Miniwriter305 for the awesome idea. You will see it in a chapter eventually :)**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_"Under everything just another human being, uh-huh"_

Meanwhile while Rick was writing, back at the Beckett household Kate was avoiding her father. She didn't want to deal with him right no on top of everything else. Kate sighed. She was tired of it all. Her mother had been murdered just over a year ago, her father was an alcoholic, she was the "new kid" at school, apparently she was known as being a bitch, and then there was Rick...  
><em>Rick.<em> She hadn't told him we could write about her but she knew he probably would anyways. He seemed like the type to just go on and do what he wants no matter the concequences, whether he had permission or not. She couldn't _really _see the harm in Rick writing about her but she still didn't understand why he would want to. Also, she was still terrified at letting him close to her.  
>Not many people had the potiential to hurt Kate anymore since she learned to lock people out of her life, but Richard Rodgers clearly had that potiential. Kate knew she was already in too deep.<br>Kate had not always been this ice queen; so cold and calculating. She wasn't made of stone; underneath the tough exterior, that hard shell she created, was a human being. A human being that pretended to be strong but was secretly scared and insecure. She wanted to be more than who she was but she didn't know how.  
>Kate knew if she hung around here she would go crazy. Getting out of the house and going of a walk seemed like her best option. Grabbing up her jacket and wallet she left a note for her father, who luckily wasn't home, telling him where she was going.<br>It didn't take Kate long to walk to the closest Starbucks. With all the stress lately Kate wasn't getting much sleep and caffeine seemed like a good idea.  
>The barista asked for Kate's order and before she could even think the words, "grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla" were out of her mouth.<br>The barista, a pretty young woman with red hair named Lisa, was always there when Kate ordered and she gave Kate an odd look at her dramatically different order. "Coffee?" the young barista asked, "I thought you didn't like coffee."  
>"I didn't," Kate laughed, "but a friend recently introduced me to vanilla lattes and I fell in love with them." Truth be told, Kate had been dying to have another vanilla latte ever since Rick bought her that first one. Kate couldn't figure out if it was the coffee she actually wanted or just the connection to Rick.<br>"Well here's your coffee then Kate," the smiling barista told Kate handing her the latte, "enjoy!"  
>"Thanks Lisa," Kate responded taking the coffee from the red-head.<br>Kate took her coffee and went to sit down at her usual table. Luckily it was empty because the rest of the tables were completely full. Kate should've known that this Starbucks would be completely full at this time of the day. Kate sipped at her coffee, which tasted even better than the last time she had it, and zoned out, thinking about the last thing she wanted to: Rick.  
>Kate was still zoned out when a pretty black girl with long dark curls tapped on her shoulder. Kate jumped slightly, startled, and turned to face the girl.<br>"Hey," the girl says flashing a pretty smile, "as you can see all the tables here are full, so I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you?"  
>"Sure, go ahead," Kate told her.<br>"Thanks," the girl said smiling again, "I'm Lanie Parish by the way."  
>"Kate Beckett," Kate responded, taking Lanie's hand and shaking it before the darker skinned teen sat down.<br>"I haven't seen you around before," Lanie commented, "What school do you go to?"  
>"Dalton," Kate replied, "but I'm new there."<br>"Private school? Fancy," the outspoken teen commented, "I'm from East Side Community High School."  
>"I went to a public school too before my dad moved us," Kate told Lanie, trying to keep a defensive tone out of her voice.<br>"Gotcha," the other girl stated, "Why did you guys move?"  
>Kate froze. She hated answering this question. It was a question that generally prompted a lie because she didn't want to go into the details. How do you meet someone for the first time and be all "Oh yeah, we moved because my mother was murdered and my father is now an alcoholic who couldn't handle living in the apartment he lived in with her"? It didn't make a very good impression. No, instead she would just say some vague answer that would answer the question without her really having to get into it. "Its kind of complicated," Kate finally answered, "we just needed a change."<br>"Ah, I see," Lanie told her. The darker girl could sense that there was a lot more to it than that but she didn't want to pry, especially since she just met this girl. "Are you liking Dalton? Meet anyone cool or just snobs?"  
>Kate couldn't help but laugh a little. "Mainly snobs," she admitted through the laughter, "you should've seen these two idiot guys, Will and Josh, thought they were so cool until Mr. Grammar beat the crap out of them."<br>"Do you mean Will Sorrenson and Josh Davidson?" Lanie asked. Kate nodded her head and Lanie continued, "My boyfriend Javi told me about those two idiots. They were all on a basketball team together at one point. Who is this 'Mr. Grammar' that taught them some sense? I'd love to meet him."  
>"Some guy in my Lit class," she said feigning disinterest, "Rick Rodgers is his name or something." Kate was rather proud with herself that she pulled off disinterest so well.<br>"Hmmm sounds like someone worth getting to know," Lanie said in a all-knowing tone. "Speaking of that," she added, "I'll give you my number. Call me if you ever want to hang out." Kate smiled slightly and the two exchanged numbers. Lanie apologized for having to leave so early and thanked Kate for letting her have a seat.  
>As the pretty dark skinned teen walked away Kate was left alone with thoughts of Richard Rodgers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I still giggle while watching the show...**

**A/N: I really like this one. I love it when they are more vulnerable.**

**None of this is beta-ed yet by the way.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_"I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed"_

School seemed to go very slowly the next day for Rick. Lit was by far the longest and most torturous class of the day. Kate was so zoned out that Rick didn't even get a chance to talk to her. He watched her play with her curls and bite on the end of her pen. She would probably think all the staring was creepy but he didn't care because he thought her mannerisms were cute.  
>After school the young writer decided that it was finally time to confront his muse and find out why she was being so hotcold towards him. It didn't take him long to get to her house and he took a deep breath before knocking on her door.  
>"Rick?" Kate questioned as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?" She had been surprised that he had left her alone at school today (well other than all the staring he thought she didn't notice) but she never expected him to show up at her door. She shouldn't have been surprised. She was actually thrilled to see him, but she'd never let him know that.<br>"Hey Kate," Rick responded with a smile, "is this a bad time?"  
>"Not at all," she replied honestly, "come in." She didn't have to tell him twice and soon they were both sitting on the living room couch. Kate was glad that her father wasn't home. "So what do you want Rick?" Kate asked him, trying to keep her tone light.<br>"I just wanted to," Rick started, "I just wanted..." For the first time since Kate had met the writer he appeared to be at a loss for words. She motioned for him to just spit it out and he continued, "I just want to know where I stand with you Kate. Are we friends or what? I can never tell with you because one day we have a really great day and do things like cook each other supper and play laser tag and then the next day you won't even look at me." Kate opened her mouth and then closed it again, clearly now the one at a loss for words. "I'm sorry if I'm putting you on the spot Kate, but I'm just trying to understand what's going on in your head."  
>The pretty brunette had no clue what to say. She never expected Rick to call her out like that. No one ever called out her erratic behavior, but then again she never let anyone close enough to notice her erratic behavior. "I'm sorry Rick," she said softly. It sounded like a goodbye.<br>_Don't Kate_, Rick pleaded internally. Out loud he said, "You don't have to apologize Kate; just tell me why." He needed to know why she was so determined to push him away. He had an idea, but he wanted to hear it come out of her mouth first.  
>"I don't..." Kate struggled to find the right words to say. What was she going to tell Rick? A lie wouldn't work this time; the boy could see right through her. Shocking both herself and Rick, Kate started to tell him something she didn't usually say: the truth. "I have issues getting close to people. I just... I just <em>don't <em>get close to people. I'm not one to make friends Rick."  
>"I'm not an enemy Kate. Why are you so scared to get close to me?" Rick asked moving closer to her.<br>Kate wanted so badly to not be scared to get close to him. She wanted to wrap herself in him and not let go until she felt better. "I'm so sorry Rick. I just don't know how to get close to people."  
>"Just let me in Kate," he said softly, looking deep into her eyes. He kept getting closer and closer and by this point he was so close that she could feel his breath hot on her face. He made her dizzy.<br>"I don't know how Rick." She couldn't look into those ice blue eyes anymore. She shut her own hazel ones and hung her head.  
>"Look at me Kate," he said softly, moving even closer to cup her cheek with his palm. "Hey," he said even softer when she opened her eyes, "what are you so afraid of?"<br>Kate took the leap and reached forward to touch Rick's face. "I'm afraid that everyone I get close to will leave me like my mom did. I'm afraid of getting hurt. It's a war out there Rick..."  
>"And there's so much in this world to make you bleed," he replied in barely more than a whisper. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Come here Kate." He opened his arms and she allowed herself to fall into them before he pulled her tighter to him and held her head to his chest. "You don't have to be afraid of me leaving you Kate. I'm not planning on doing that any time soon."<br>She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. They shone with sincerity and she knew he was telling the truth. "Bare with me Rick. I'm not used to people caring." He gave her a small smile and held her to him for another moment before loosening his arms and letting her go.  
>"I will Kate, I will." He sat down again and she followed. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what <em>did <em>happen to your mother?"  
>She took a deep breath and prepared to explain. "It was January ninth, two-thousand-eleven. My dad and I went out for dinner and she was supposed to meet us there but she never showed. When we got home there was a detective, Detective Raglan, waiting for us. She was found in an alley."<br>"I'm so sorry Kate. Do you know who killed her or why?" Rick knew this must be hard for her to talk about.  
>"No," she said trying not to cry again, "I thought it might have had something to do with the 'Take Back the Neighborhood' campaign she was running in Washington Heights or the other three murders that occurred around the same time but no, Detective Raglan summed it up to be gang violence. It was like he didn't care enough to try to solve it. I wish I could've done something Rick, but I'm just a teenage girl, I'm not a cop!"<br>"I wish I could do something too Kate." He leaned forward and gave her another quick hug.  
>"Thanks for everything Rick," she told him whole heartedly.<br>"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: The thought of a hiatus kills me inside...**

**A/N: Don't hate me...**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_"Stay with me"_

Two weeks quickly pass since the conversation in Kate's living room. Kate had certainly listened to Rick when he told her to let him in because the two were practically inseparable now. Their classmates constantly gave them odd or wondering looks but the pair was really good at ignoring them. Rick was never one to care what the public thought (a good trait to have for a boy who wanted to be a writer) and the only person's opinion Kate cared about was Rick's.  
>It had been sort of an unsaid agreement between the two of them that Rick would continue writing about the world of Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. Rick spent all his classes and his spare time, when he wasn't hanging out with Kate, writing. It could almost be said that Rick was obsessed with Nikki, but Rick didn't care. Writing about Nikki made Rick feel closer to Kate.<br>_Kate. _Rick couldn't help developing feelings for her. She was different than all the other girls he had dated. He cared if she stuck around. He wasn't going to rush things like he had with Gina and Meredith, two of his previous girlfriends. He knew if he asked Kate out any time soon she would run like a deer in the headlights. She had come a far way from when he met her, but she hadn't come that far. He couldn't let her go like he had Kyra. No, Kate was special. She had let him enter into her life and he didn't want to leave it any time soon.

~O.o.O.o.O~

AP history was quickly becoming Kate's least favorite class. As much as she loved learning about the world's history, the teacher, Mr. Holmes, was so dull that she could barely pay attention. The worst part was, unlike Lit, she didn't have Richard Rodgers to distract and amuse her. She didn't talk to anyone in that class, but then again there were only two people she was friends with. Ever since that infamous meeting in Starbucks Kate had kept in touch with Lanie Parish, and oddly enough the two had become fast friends. The two weren't as close as Kate and Rick had become but Kate had to admit that it was nice to have friends.  
>She was reading about the differences between Hitler and Stalin when the classroom door opened and she experienced a strange sense of déjà-vu. A fairly tall, good looking, brunette boy walked in the door, clearly new here. The whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at the new kid, and Kate had to feel sorry for him as only a short month ago she was in the same position.<br>"Class this is Tom Demming," Mr. Holmes said in his monotone voice, "now go sit down and read chapter four."  
>Tom looked around for an empty seat and found one next to a pretty brunette girl. He turned to her and smiled. "Tom," he said extending his hand to shake hers, which was a rare thing for a teenager to do.<br>"Kate," she replied, taking his extended hand and shaking it.

~O.o.O.o.O~

An hour later Kate walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face and a coffee date after school. The two had talked for the rest of class and as the two new kids they decided to stick together. Tom had asked where the best place to get coffee was so she told him she'd show him the nearest Starbucks after school.  
>"Hey Kate," Rick called out walking towards her. He had a huge smile on his face and opened his mouth to say something before he noticed the good looking male standing next to her. He quickly closed his mouth and gave the pair a wondering look.<br>"Hey Rick," Kate responded brightly, "Rick this is Tom Demming. Tom, Rick Rodgers." The two boys nodded at each other in acknowledgment and extended their hand out to shake them. Rick squeezed a little harder than he normally would as he sized up the boy. Rick had to admit that this Demming kid was good looking and he sort of felt threatened. His saving grace now was the fact that it took a lot to get Kate to trust him and let him in; she wasn't going to let this new guy in just like that.  
>"Well I guess I better go attempt to find the rest of my classes," Tom sighed, "See you after school Kate."<br>"See you Tom," Kate responded smiling. Tom walked away to go find his locker and Kate turned to face Rick. Rick had a clear scowl on his face and crossed him arms. "What?" Kate asked him, with a bit of a snippy tone now.  
>"Tom huh?" Rick questioned. He raised an eyebrow and Kate crossed her arms now.<br>"What do you mean 'Tom huh'?" Kate semi-snapped, "Am I not allowed to talk to other people, or are you the only person I'm allowed to associate with?"  
>"Of course you're allowed to talk to people Katherine," he snapped back, his voice dripping as he said her full first name. "So you're planning on seeing this one later huh?" Rick wasn't even trying to hide the jealously in his voice.<br>"As a matter of fact, I am," she told him smugly, "we are going to Starbucks after school today."  
>Rick's face fell. She was supposed to go to Starbucks with him after school today. Rick wasn't used to losing and it disheartened him. He wanted to tell Kate "No, don't go with him. Stay with me; I'm the one who's crazy about you," but he didn't. "Well then," he said with attitude, "have fun with your handsome new kid."<br>"What, am I not allowed to make friends Rick?" She retaliated with venom in her voice. Rick was acting ridiculous and she was tired of it.  
>"Of course you are! I would just prefer if you didn't make friends with guys who are clearly just going to use you!"<br>"Oh that's rich!" Kate snorted, "Aren't you just using me for a book character?" Rick was outraged now. Of course he wasn't using her for a book character! He actually cared about her. "It's my life Rick and you can't tell me what to do. Call me when you grow up!" she snapped before turning on her heel and storming off in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I spend my spare time writing fanfiction...**  
><strong>AN: Omg that promo last night! Long story short I'm a little bit clumsy and I had a small accident and sprained my wrist, twisted my ankle, and bruised three ribs. So that promo caused me to shriek semi-silently and flail and well... I fell off the couch and my Gramma just stood and laughed at my pain. Yup, the promo killed me slightly.**  
><strong>Anyways I'm kind of just rambling now... Well, I was going to upload this yeasterday but for some reason the whole thing didn't want to upload so I had to wait until today. You get a reward for your patience though! Since I really wanted to have this up yesterday I will give you guys two chapters today. Plus I am also publishing a oneshot because that promo and a spoiler for <strong>_**The Limey **_**inspired me and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. **  
><strong>This one was a lot of fun; I love writing the world of Nikki and Jameson along with the world of Kate and Rick.<strong>  
><strong>I should probably shut up before this an becomes longer than the actual chapter.**  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, <strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

_"You're all I see..."_

Another week passes from the day Kate and Rick fought about Tom. She forgave him but the two barely saw each other that week. It seemed like whenever Kate had spare time she was spending it with Demming. Rick hated the looks Tom was giving Kate; he was sure they were similar to the ones he gave her. Things were still tense when ever he saw either Kate or Tom and he didn't know what to do anymore.  
>Rick knew he was probably moping but he didn't even care. He threw all his emotions into writing and he had written eight chapters in the past week. At the moment he had Nikki spending too much time with some dork named Don Schlemming.<p>

_"Hey Nik! You going to the park today?" Jameson called out when he saw Nikki. The park was their special place but she hadn't been going there lately. _  
><em>"Not today Jameson," Nikki replied. Jameson went to walk towards the pretty brunette when he saw Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome reach her first and wrap his arm around her. <em>  
><em>His name was Don Schlemming and <em>he _was the reason that Nikki hadn't been meeting Rook in the park lately. Ever since this new guy walked into Nikki's life, Jameson had been left out in the cold. Nikki had become so close with Don so quick and Jameson would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. It had taken Rook what had seemed like forever to gain Nikki's trust and Don had gained it just like _that.  
><em>Jameson couldn't hear what he said but Don whispered something in Nikki's hear and she giggled. He pulled her in closer and Nikki rested her head on Don's shoulder. Jameson's jealously escalated but he tried not to show it. It wasn't until Don cupped Nikki's cheek with his palm, turned her head to face him, and brought his lips down on hers that Jameson cracked. He couldn't stand here and watch this bozo kiss his girl.<em>  
><em>Not that Nikki was <em>his _girl but he... well, he just didn't know what to do any more._

"Stll writing Richard?" Martha asked entering his room with a flourish. Normally Rick would be annoyed that she had interrupted his writing again but he didn't like where his characters were going right now anyways.  
>"Just finished," Rick admitted. Rick couldn't write any more scenes about Kate and Tom (no, not Kate and Tom; Nikki and Don) without going crazy.<br>"Why don't you sound happy kiddo?" The actress asked her son. She knew something had to be up; her son looked like a puppy that had been kicked.  
>"Things just aren't going great with Nikki right now."<br>Martha gave him an all-knowing look. "Mhmmm. Things aren't going well with Nikki or they aren't going well with Kate?"  
>Rick hated it when his mother read between the lines and knew exactly what he was talking about. He decided to play dumb. "I have no clue what you're talking about mother."<br>"Don't give me that," she told him, "come on kiddo, what's going on between the two of you?"  
>"Demming," Rick admitted in a huff.<br>"What, may I ask, is a demming?"  
>"It's not a what, but a who. Tom Demming. New kid at school. He was barely in the school for thirty seconds before making googly eyes at Kate."<br>"Wasn't Kate barely at the school for thirty seconds before you started making 'googly' eyes at her?"  
>"That isn't the point mother."<br>"I know Richard," the actress replied, her voice softening, "I'm sorry kiddo."  
>"I just don't know where I went wrong Mother. What does this Demming kid have that I don't?"<br>"I can't tell you that kiddo, but I can tell you this: you care about her, that much is clear, you need to show her how much."  
>"You're right," he told her wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug. Martha looked taken aback by the rare display of affection but she smiled and hugged her son back. "I need to tell Kate how much I care about her. Thanks Mother."<br>"Good luck kiddo," Martha said taking her exit.  
>Rick was left alone with his writing again; but this time, he had hope for Nikki and Rook.<p>

_"Nikki," Jameson said softly, "Nikki look at me." The two were sitting on the swings at the park. Luckily for Rook, it turned out that Demming had to stay after school for some basketball thing which meant Nikki could meet Jameson at the park. _  
><em>"Jameson," she almost whispered, "what do you want?"<em>  
><em>"You," he admitted. She turned to look into his ice blue eyes and he could see the terror in her hazel ones.<em>  
><em>"Jameson," she said again.<em>  
><em>"Shh Nikki," he said softly putting his finger over her lips, "Just hear me out. You're special Nikki. I've never met anyone else like you. I'm the writer, I should be able to come up with something better than this but you leave me speechless. You're all I see Nikki. I care about you, probably more than I should considering you could break my heart. Seeing you with Don kills me Nik. Please Nik, don't string me along anymore; tell me if you feel the same way or not."<em>  
><em>"I do," she admitted softly, "I do care about you. Way more than I should." Nikki got off her swing and walked around to stand in front of Rook on his. Moving forward and placing her hands on either side of his face she leaned in. Rook's breath caught in his throat as she closed the gap between them and lightly pressed her lips to his. <em>  
><em>Nikki removed her hands from Jameson's face and turned to walk away from him. He had a stunned look on his face when she turned around and said, "Well Jameson, you comin'?" Rook got up and followed her with a huge smile on his face. <em>

Rick was pleased when he put up his writing this time. His characters were doing exactly what he wanted them to. Now all he had to do was lay his heart on the line for Kate to see.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I have to go back to that hell called high school in a week...**  
><strong>AN: Please don't kill me...**  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

_"Did I say that I need you?"_

Rick was actually nervous the next day at lunch. He couldn't believe he was going to do it; he was finally going to ask Kate Beckett out.  
>He started to walk towards their table where Kate and himself always sat but today there was someone else sitting there too. If he was hoping to get Kate alone, he was sorely dissappointed; sitting right next to her was Tom Demming.<br>"Kate," Rick heard Demming say, "I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner tomorrow night?" _Really? _Rick thought, _that's how he's going to ask her out? Where's the class? The flair?_  
>She didn't seem to care about class or flair though because Rick could see her smiling widely and nodding her head. His heart sank; he lost the oppritunity, he lost the girl.<br>The last thing Richard Rodgers saw before he walked away was Kate, his Kate, kissing Tom Demming.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"_Beowulf_ is one of our oldest forms of literature. Can anyone tell me what it is classified as?" Ms. Prince asked her dispondant literature class later that afternoon. "Mr. Rodgers, do you know?" she finally asked Rick after she realized she wasn't going to get an answer out of the rest of the class. Rick wasn't paying attention though as he was drawing circles on his textbook absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking about the smile on Kate's face right before Tom kissed her. He did want Kate to be happy but he also didn't think it was fair that his own happiness had to suffer for that to happen. "Mr. Rodgers," Ms. Prince repeated, "do you know the answer?"  
>"Excuse me, what?" Rick asked, finally realizing that the teacher was talking to him. He usually zoned out of class but he was never <em>this <em>zoned out. Kate turned around and gave him a look that was half way between annoyance and concern.  
>"Glad you could join us Mr. Rodgers," Ms. Prince almost snickered, "now could you please tell the class what <em>Beowulf <em>is classified as?"  
>"<em>Beowulf <em>is a heroic epic," Rick answered robotically, "it is also written in Old English by an unknown author. We have to read a translated version because Old English is impossible for us to read at this level unlike the Middle English of Geoffrey Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_."  
>"Very good Rick," Ms. Prince praised using his first name, which was rare for her, "I thought you were just here because you needed another class to graduate, but you actually care about literature don't you?"<br>"Yeah," he answered quickly before looking back down at his textbook and hoping Ms. Prince would move on and leave him alone. It seemed to work; Ms. Prince continued on her lecture on _Beowulf _and Rick continued doodling on his book.  
>"What is wrong with you today?" Kate hissed turning around to face Rick. He had been off ever since lunch and Kate was starting to notice.<br>"Nothing," Rick lied. What was he supposed to say? _I'm pissed off because you were kissing some guy when I'm the one who wants to grab you and kiss you senseless! _Yeah, that sounded like a great thing to say.  
>"Right," she drawled out, using her great talent to make one word sound so condensending.<br>"Nothing is wrong Kate," Rick lied again. His words said "all is fine" but his face said otherwise.  
>"Come on Rick," she said in a much softer voice, "we both know I know you better than that. What's wrong?"<br>"I'm fine," he repeated once more. Her brow crinkled in that adorable way it does when she's thinking. Before she could say anything else on the matter he changed the subject. "So got any plans tomorrow night Kate?" He knew it was a loaded gun but he had to ask anyways.  
>"Oh!" Kate said finally putting two and two together, "that's what this is all about!" Rick just gave her a look and she continued, "Do you have a problem with me going out with Tom, Ricky?"<br>"Ha! Of course not!" Rick lied yet again. "Why would I care who you date?"  
>"Hmmm, I don't know Rick, you tell me."<br>"Ahem," Ms. Prince cleared her throat and looked straight at Rick and Kate. "Are you two done yet?"  
>"Sorry," Rick mumbled. They needed to finish this conversation but it wasn't going to happen here and now.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick tried to storm out of the English Lit room angrily but Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him into a secluded hallway before he got the chance.  
>"Spit it out Rick! What's your issue!"<br>"I... well..." Rick ran his hands through his hair, unable to find the right words. "I..."  
>"I don't have time for this!" Kate snapped, sounding much harsher than she needed to.<br>"Yes Kate, I've already figured that out!"  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"<br>"You're so busy making bambi eyes at Demming that you don't have time for anything else!" Rick's anger was escalating. Nobody was able to infuriate him as much as Katherine Beckett. She had that way about her that made him want to scream at her but at the same time made him want to push her against the hallway wall and kiss some sense into her.  
>"Oh that's rich! How many blondes have you made 'bambi' eyes at?" Kate snapped, being unfair. He hadn't even looked at a blonde since he met her and she knew that.<br>"Do you know what Kate?" Rick seethed. They were making a scene but he didn't care. "I hope you and Demming are happy together!"  
>"We will be, not that it is any of your business!"<br>"None of my business! I'm your friend Kate! I care about your well being!"  
>"All you care about is your damn book! Well guess what; you can go find yourself a new muse because we are over!"<br>"Fine! Its not like I need you anyways!"  
>"Fine!"<br>Kate stormed off in one direction and Rick stormed off in the other, both feeling sick inside for what had just happened.

**A/N: Like I said, please don't kill me... Think of it this way, at least Demming is better than Josh! **  
><strong>~Rose<strong>


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I have a pile of French homework I should be doing...**  
><strong>AN: I have to admit I have never gotten a review that made me laugh and smile evilly as much as the review I got from Miniwriter305 last chapter. Thanks for making my day sweetie! Since my day was so made by that review I've decided to pay it forward and give you guys two chapters today.**  
><strong>I actually have a fair bit to say about this chapter but I'll wait until the end of it.<strong>  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, <strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

_"Did I say that I want you?"_

"He is the most selfish, arrogant, pompous, inconsiderate, jackass I've ever met!" Kate spat. She was sitting with Lanie at one of the lesser known coffee shops in Manhattan. They would have met at Starbucks like they usually did but Kate didn't want to risk running into Rick.  
>"Whoa calm down sweetie," Lanie soothed, "what did he do?" Kate had burst into the coffee shop like a bat out of hell and started ranting immediately.<br>"He thinks he can just march into my life and tell me what to do! Well I have news for him, I am going on a date with Tom and there is nothing he can say or do to stop me!" Kate was rambling now and Lanie was slightly confused. First Kate asked her to meet her here instead of Starbucks because Rick always sat in Starbucks and wrote at four-thirty and she didn't want to run into him, and now this?  
>"Slow down Kate. Start at the beginning. What did Rick do and what do you mean you're going on a date with Tom? You mean Tom as in Tom 'has been flirting with you since the moment you met' Demming, Tom?"<br>"Yes that Tom, Tom. He asked me out and I said yes," Kate informed her friend, "Rick has been impossible ever since Tom and I have started hanging out." She was still seething but at least she had calmed down enough that Lanie could paint a picture of what had gone on between them.  
>"Sweetie," Lanie almost laughed, "You see what's going on don't you?"<br>"No," Kate replied stubbornly.  
>"He likes you Kate. He's just jealous. He cares about you and it kills him to see you be all flirty with another guy and finding out that you're now dating him must have sent him over the edge," Lanie tried to explain to Kate. Kate's face went completely blank and then turned to panic, confirming Lanie's suspicions that Kate had feelings for the writer too.<br>"You're wrong Lanie," Kate insisted stubbornly, "Rick doesn't like me; he just likes having someone to base a book character on." Kate knew she was lying, even to herself; Lanie was right but Kate was too scared to admit it.  
>"Girl, Ima smack you! You really need to open your eyes."<br>"I'm done talking about this Lanie," Kate deadpanned, ending the conversation. Lanie was going to argue but she knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of Kate when she was this pissed off. Lanie gave Kate an understanding nod and let Kate change the conversation. Kate had won this argument for now but Lanie wasn't done yet.

~O.o.O.o.O~

As soon as Kate left the coffee shop Lanie pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Javi," she said to her boyfriend on the other end, "can you do me a favor?"

~O.o.O.o.O~

Not long after, Javier Esposito and his best friend Kevin Ryan walked into Starbucks. Javi's girlfriend, Lanie, had called him, asking him to find this guy and talk to him. He got told there was a guy named Rick Rodgers who sat at the corner table by the window and wrote every day at four-thirty. Lanie had mentioned that her new friend Kate had a history with this guy and Lanie wanted Javi to find out Rick's side of the story. Javier had no clue how he was going to get it out of him, but it was worth a try.  
>Kevin spotted Rick first and pointed him out to Javier. The two boys looked at each other in a moment of "oh shit what are we going to say" and then casually moved towards the writer.<br>"Whatcha writing?" Javier asked reaching Rick's table. Rick looked up and gave him a "who are you and what do you want" look before closing his notebook. "Not willing to share?" Javier prompted again when the writer didn't answer.  
>"Just a story," Rick told them, "who are you?"<br>"Javier Esposito," the Hispanic teen replied. He pointed to his Irish friend and added, "And this is Kevin Ryan."  
>"Rick Rodgers," Rick answered in response, "do you two want to sit down?"<br>Javier sat down first, black coffee in hand, and Kevin followed, gripping onto his tea. "So Rick," the Hispanic teen started, trying to make conversation, "what school do you go to?"  
>"Dalton," Rick answered hesitantly, "and yourselves?<br>"East Side Community High School," Javi replied.  
>"Catholic school," Kevin replied at the same time.<br>"How do you like private school?" Javier asked, "Any pretty girls there?" Javier was trying hard to smoothly transition into talking about Kate, but he was failing and Rick clearly saw through him.  
>"Why do I have a feeling you aren't really here to talk about schools?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I have no clue what you're talking about," Javier tried to say smoothly while avoiding Rick's eye.  
>Rick gave him a classic "mhmm, right" look and Kevin cracked. "His girlfriend set us up for this," the Irish teen admitted.<br>_Now we're getting somewhere_, Rick thought. He gave them a "start talking" look and Javier sighed. "Okay, yeah, my girlfriend told me to find you. Her name is Lanie and she's friends with a girl you know: Kate Beckett."  
>Rick inhaled a sharp breath and almost started coughing. "Oh," he said slightly stunned, "what have you been told?"<br>"Not much," Javier admitted, "just that you and this Kate girl had a fight and Lanie is concerned. She always was a bit of a meddler."  
>"Yeah," Rick sighed, "I wish it was just that simple."<br>"Okay Rick," Kevin spoke up, "you don't seem like a bad guy. So forget about Mr. Spy over here and his girlfriend. What really happened between you and this girl?" Javier glared at his friend but his face softened at Rick; he clearly wanted to know too.  
>"It's a long story," Rick sighed, "are you sure you wanna know?" The boys nodded and Rick started his tale. He told them all about meeting her and instantly becoming intrigued. About his developing feelings for her but her insistence on pushing him away. And finally, about Tom and all the fights.<br>"You have it bad bro," Javier said when Rick was done. He'd never admit to it, but while Rick was telling his story he was really rooting for Rick and Kate, and was disappointed when he said Rick was going out with this Demming guy.  
>Rick sighed again, "Yeah I guess I do."<br>"Have you told her you want to be with her?" Kevin asked. He had also gotten sucked into the story.  
>"No," Rick said defeated. "What am I supposed to say?'Hey Kate, did I say that I want you?' Yeah that'll go over real well."<br>"You have it bad bro," Javier repeated, "You have it bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really should stop writing at 3am... This chapter was a lot of fun though. I love prying Lanie and the boys! Speaking of the boys: yay they're in this story now! Poor Rick; I'm not very nice to him am I?**  
><strong>Until next time, <strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** **Yeah, still in high school... **  
><strong>AN: Thanks again to Miniwriter305 who gave me the idea for this chapter. This chapter is for you!**  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, <strong>  
><strong>~Rose <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>**

_"Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see"_

His writing was absolute crap. He had brought in an alien invasion and killed off Nikki and Rook more times than he could count. He was miserable. More miserable than he had been in a long time, and that's why his writing was so horrible. He didn't know what to do with Nikki because he didn't know where he stood with Kate. The two hadn't spoken since their explosion in the hallway and he missed her.  
>It was hard to miss someone, to care about someone, who was so determined to push you away and hurt you. He knew she wasn't hurting him on purpose but she was hurting him none the less. What was he to do? He clearly couldn't be around her but he also couldn't be without her.<br>As much as it hurt seeing her be with another guy, it was her life and none of his business. So he could either keep acting like a child and pout while fighting with her and lose her as a friend, or he could screw his damn pride and just be her friend. It would be foolish for him not to go back to her. Being her friend was a lot better than not having her in his life at all.  
>He needed to apologize.<p>

-O.o.O.o.O~

Kate was still reeling from her fight with Rick. She wasn't as mad at him as she was; now she was mad at herself. How could she stand there and call him selfish when she was the selfish one. She could see that Rick had feelings for her, and what did she do? She agreed to go out with another guy and she kissed him in front of Rick. Rick didn't know that Kate saw him standing there when Tom asked her out, but she did; that's part of the reason she kissed him. Kate felt so dumb now. She went on her date with Tom but it wasn't what she expected. He wasn't what she expected. He wasn't Rick.  
>She couldn't let this go on any longer. All that would accomplish was hurting Rick even further, not to mention hurting herself. She couldn't do this to them anymore. She couldn't do this to Tom anymore; it wasn't fair to string him along. She would be a fool not to break up with Tom even though he was a great guy. It wasn't Tom she wanted; it was Rick.<br>She needed to apologize.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Both teens watched the clock, waiting for their classes to end. Kate was in AP History and Rick had Creative Writing. Neither had been paying attention as they had been too busy thinking of each other.  
>"You okay?" Tom asked leaning over and putting his elbow on Kate's desk.<br>"Yeah," Kate lied. "No. Can we talk for a minute?"  
>"Yeah sure. What's up Kate?" Tom asked noticing the way Kate's brow was crinkling, which meant something was wrong.<br>"Well, I've been thinking..." Just as Kate was about to continue the bell rang. Kate silently cursed at the bad timing.  
>"Sorry Kate," Tom said standing up and grabbing his books, "we'll talk when I get back."<br>"Get back?" Kate questioned. She had no clue what he was talking about.  
>"Yeah, my family and I are going to California for two weeks to see my Grandparents. Didn't I tell you that?"<br>"No you didn't," she replied icily, "we'll talk when you get back."  
>"I have to go Kate," he told her, ignoring her tone, "My dad is here to pick me up."<br>Tom walked out of the classroom and Kate picked up her books and walked in the other direction.  
>Kate felt free. She ran to her locker to stash away her books, grabbed up her bag, and set off to find Rick.<br>Rick was also stuffing his things into his locker so he could go find Kate.  
>The two found each other halfway between their lockers. "I'm so sorry!" they both cried out in perfect unison.<br>They both smiled widely. "I truly am sorry Rick," Kate told him.  
>"I am too," he told her. The two smiled again before Rick opened up his arms and Kate flung herself into them. He enclosed her in a tight hug and they both couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick was still beaming when he got home. Not even the smoke alarm going off and the smell of burnt food could ruin his mood.  
>"Hello Mother," he said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen and witnessing his mother spraying what appeared to be a very burnt casserole with the fire extinguisher.<br>"You sound happy," Martha commented, "did you make up with Kate?"  
>"Yeah," he said still smiling, "I did."<br>"Wonderful!" The actress exclaimed, "This is a cause for celebration! Let's go out for dinner!"  
>"Really Mother?" Rick chuckled, "Are you sure that's the reason you want to go out for dinner? Sure that the cremated excuse for a casserole isn't the reason?"<br>"Hush," Martha mock shushed while laughing. "Call Kate and ask her if she wants to come."  
>Rick just smiled and pulled out his phone. He punched in his speed dial code for Kate and listened to it ring. It just rang and rang until Kate's voice mail finally kicked in.<br>"No answer," Rick said, disappointed.  
>"No worry darling," Martha told him, "we'll just stop by and ask her in person on the way there." Rick just nodded.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Dad?" Kate called out hearing the clink of glass. She entered the kitchen and saw an empty glass in Jim's one hand and three-quarters empty bottle of whisky in the other.  
>"Hey Katie," he replied, waving the bottle around. She hated it when he drank.<br>Kate wasn't sure what to even do anymore. She went to grab the bottle out of her father's hand when she heard a knock on the door. "Stay here Dad," she mumbled under her breath.  
>Kate hurried to the door and grabbed the handle taking a deep breath. "Rick? Ms. Rodgers?" she questioned seeing the two Rodgers at her door.<br>"Hello Kate darling," the red-headed actress greeted her, "we were wondering if you and your father would like to join us for dinner and Remy's?"  
>Rick couldn't help but notice the stunned and almost terrified look on Kate's face. He heard breaking glass in the background and Kate's face turned to a grimace.<br>"Sorry, I left the TV on," Kate lied, "there's some loud reality show on." Rick could tell she was lying but he wouldn't push; not with his mother here.  
>"No bother," Martha said smiling, "so how about it Kate? Care to come with us?"<br>There was the sound of more glass breaking and Kate's face turned harder, colder. "I'd love to," she said honestly, "that's very sweet of you but I can't tonight. I'm busy."  
>"Oh no!" the actress exclaimed. "Another time?"<br>"Another time," Kate agreed.  
>Martha led her son out the door but not before he could give Kate a worried glance. The Rodgers closed the door behind them and Kate let out a deep sigh. Slumping down against the inside of the door Kate took her head in her hands. Another good night ruined.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: You caught me; I'm actually Andrew Marlowe in disguise. You know, cause Marlowe is totally a seventeen year old girl who is worried about not being able to pass grade twelve French...**  
><strong>AN: First off, to my reviewers whom I can't respond to: RoundTheBlock, thank you so much for your feedback. I certainly see your point and believe me I was actually planning to bring that up again later. I had my reasons and I will make them clear eventually. Thanks for taking time to review; it means a lot. Miniwriter305, I. Love. You. Don't worry sweetie one of my best friends and I write TV screenplays that will never see the light of day in our spare time ;)**  
><strong>Well all I can say about this one is I really need to stop writing at 3am while watching the angsty Castle episodes.<strong>  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, <strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_"No one knows this more than me"_

Rick thought about Kate and the breaking glass all through supper. Rick took a cab home afterwards and Martha continued on to her evening Rehearsal.  
>Rick couldn't get the terrified look on Kate's face out of his mind. He was lost in thoughts of her when he heard pounding on the door.<br>"Just a minute!" he called out making his way over to the door. To his surprise, he opened it to reveal a soaking wet and clearly upset Kate. He looked out the window out of the corner of his eye and saw that it was pouring rain out. He turned his attention back to the beautiful but distraught brunette in his doorway. "Kate? What's wrong?"  
>"I'm sorry for intruding," she said meekly, "but I didn't know where else to go."<br>"You're not intruding Kate. You are welcome here anytime. Now let me go find you something dry to put on and then you can tell me what's wrong."  
>"Thank you," she said softly.<br>Rick returned a couple minutes later with one of his button up shirts he wore to his mother's events and a pair of sweats. "They'll be a little big on you but at least you'll be dry," he told her. She murmured her thanks and he pointed her towards the bathroom so she could change.  
>He instantly made a couple cups of tea on his mother's Tassimo and handed one to Kate the second she walked back into the room. "Thanks," she told him, taking the hot beverage.<br>She looked good in his shirt; really good. He couldn't help but staring until she cleared her throat and broke the moment. "Is your mom here?"  
>"No, she's at rehearsal. She shouldn't be back for a couple hours. So what's up Kate?" he asked sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to do the same.<br>"I just don't know what to do anymore Rick. You've heard about my mom's murder and how it affected me but I haven't told you about how my dad took it. He took it hard; really hard. He turns to alcohol for comfort. The glass you heard breaking at my place earlier was him."  
>"Oh my god Kate, why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked concern in his eyes. His heart broke for the beautiful girl sitting next to him.<br>"I didn't want you to worry," she told him honestly, "It sounds worse than it is. He's never done anything to me, and I know he won't; I'm just worried that he's a danger to himself. I hate seeing him go through this Rick."  
><em>I know how you feel<em>, Rick thought, _I hate seeing you going through this. _He didn't say anything he just moved closer to her and set his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture.  
>She appreciated him listening to her and just being there for her. Even his slightest touch, like his hand on her knee, was comforting. They just sat there like that for a few minutes before Kate spoke again, "I can't keep going on like this Rick. I need to know. I need closure."<br>"What?" Rick asked. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant.  
>"My mother's case. I need to know what happened to her. Maybe if my dad and I knew why she was killed we could go back to living life normally."<br>"You're not a cop Kate," he told her, pleading with his eyes for her not to do this.  
>"I know Rick but I need to do this. Please."<br>Rick looked into her hazel eyes, swimming with so many emotions. He knew they couldn't solve this; they were two teens, not cops, but he also knew she wouldn't let this go until she tried. And if she was dumb enough to try the impossible, he was dumb enough to stay by her side every step of the way.  
>"Okay Kate. Let's do this."<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

A week passed and neither Kate nor Rick had gotten anywhere looking into the case. They weren't cops and therefore did not have police resources so Kate was just going with what she already knew. They spent hours pondering why she could have been in that alley, why she still had her jewellery and money, and how the other murders that occurred at the same time could be connected. They weren't coming up with anything and Kate was getting frustrated very quickly.  
>"This is," she started, running a hand through her hair.<br>"Impossible," he finished for her, "We've looked through your mom's planners and date books a hundred times Kate. We still haven't found anything that could give us a clue to anything. The only other thing we found with the books were pictures of you at Rockefeller Center. It's nothing but dead ends Kate."  
>"You think I don't know that Rick?" she snapped, "But we have to keep trying!"<br>"We have been trying Kate," he said, trying to calm her down but becoming rather frustrated himself. She had been impossible ever since they started this. She was so sucked in already; it worried him.  
>"Well we need to try harder!"<br>"No Kate. What we need to do is take a break; clear our heads so we can come back to it fresh."  
>"You don't get it do you?" she snapped again, her anger escalating, "You don't get how much this means to me, how hard this all is. Do you even know what it's like to have your entire world torn apart! To have someone you love taken from you! Do you even..." Kate couldn't even finish; she was hyperventilating too hard by this point. The tears started flowing and her entire body started shaking.<br>"Kate," he said softly. Her tears broke his heart. He moved over to her and wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry into him. She had let him see her upset before but never this vulnerable. "I do understand," he told her, "I know how much this means to you Kate. Trust me; no one knows that more than me. We'll figure this out Kate, you know we will." She nodded and mumbled an almost silent thank you. "Always Kate," he told her, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh wow, it is ten to five in the morning... that may explain this chapter. I need to sleep now. I doubt that will happen though because I already have a plan for the next two chapters so I'm probably just going to grab a cup of coffee and get back to writing. And now I'm just rambling... maybe sleep is a good thing...**  
><strong>On another note, we are now exactly half way through this story!<strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>  
><strong>Review?<strong>


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I doubt Marlowe stays up until 5am writing about Castle and Beckett... oh wait, he probably does... that confirms it, I'm totally Marlowe... Well a girl can dream right?**  
><strong>AN: I told myself after I wrote **_**Fix You **_**that I would stop frantically writing in the middle of the night in a caffeine induced haze. Yeah, didn't happen.**

**Miniwriter305, you are so incredibly sweet and never fail to make my day. I don't know how I can ever thank you. Of course I will use your idea! Can I use that dialogue if I credit you? **

**RoundTheBlock, sweetie this one is for you :)**

**Still not beta-ed**  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_"As I come clean..."_

Kate paced back and forth in front of her new favorite place: Starbucks. Tom would be meeting her there any time now. He had gotten back with his folks a couple of hours ago but he said he had a couple of things to do before he could meet Kate. She felt bad for what she was about to do but it wasn't fair to Tom for her to keep leading him on. She couldn't even believe she had let herself get into this situation. She was a rock with an iron wall protecting her; so why had she let someone in? She hadn't let Tom in though; not really. She may have had a little schoolgirl crush on him but she had kissed him and agreed to go on a date with him for the wrong reasons. It was almost if she was with someone else then Rick couldn't get any closer to her heart than he already was. She knew that made her an awful person and she was sorry she had done it in the first place. She needed to try to make this right.  
>"Hey Kate," Tom said seeing his beautiful girlfriend. She said her hello back which seemed friendly enough but Tom could tell there was definitely something on her mind. "What's up Kate?" he asked.<br>"Can we talk for a minute," she asked, avoiding his eye.  
>"Sure," he told her. "Do you want to go in?"<br>She shook her head and pulled him around the corner of the building where there was less people. "I don't know how to say this Tom but..."  
>"You're breaking up with me," he filled in. He had sort of been expecting this but he face fell nevertheless.<br>Kate nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Tom."  
>"Is this because I didn't tell you about California?"<br>"No," she told him honestly, "I just don't think I'm ready for this right now. Its just not what I'm looking for."  
>"What are you looking for Kate?"<br>She didn't say anything but her mind flashed to thoughts of Rick. His smile, his eyes, his laugh... Kate forced her mind back into the present and looked Tom straight in the eyes.  
>"This is about Rick isn't it?"<br>Kate sighed deeply. She hoped he wouldn't come to that conclusion. "No," she lied, "it isn't." It sounded fake to her own ears and she was sure Tom knew she was lying too. "I'm sorry Tom," she said again, "you're a great guy and I really like you. I wasn't lying when I said I'm just not ready for this."  
>"I don't know what to say Kate. I hope you give Rodgers the chance you didn't give me." Tom wasn't exactly mad; he knew right from the beginning that Kate had feelings for her best friend Rick. He was a little sad though; he was losing a great girl. She was never his to begin with though.<br>"Thank you," she told him sincerely.  
>"What for?"<br>"For being a great guy. For understanding."  
>He just gave a stiff nod and murmered a brief goodbye. He wasn't used to getting dumped. Taking one last look at Kate Beckett he walked around the corner and left.<br>Kate let out a sigh of relief once he left and headed into the coffee shop for her grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick's head was in the clouds as he walked towards his usual Starbucks. He knew Kate was with Tom so he'd have to drink his coffee alone. His head was full of thoughts of Rook getting into a fist fight with Schlemming when Rick ran head first into Tom Demming himself.  
>"Demming?" Rick asked in surprise, "Aren't you supposed to be with Kate?"<br>Demming just kind of grunted before taking a step away from Rick. "Take care of her Rick. Don't let her pass you by."  
>A slightly stunned Rick opened his mouth and then closed it again, changing his mind about saying something, but Tom was already walking away.<br>His head still spinning slightly, Rick continues on into the coffee shop. It didn't take him long to spot Kate and he made his way over there immediately.  
>"Kate," he said in a low voice as he approached her. She gave him a small smile and he set his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"<br>"I broke up with Tom," she admitted," how did you know something was up?"  
>"I know you Kate; it was all over your face. Plus I ran into Demming on the way here."<br>"What did he say?" she asked with a slight glint of worry in her eyes. She hoped Tom didn't say anything about how she basically broke up with him because of her feelings for Rick.  
>"He didn't really say anything, just gave me a look that told me something was wrong," Rick said, only saying the half-truth. He didn't want to tell Kate that Demming practically told him to go for Kate before it was too late.<br>"Oh," Kate answered. She seems lost in thought. Rick knew she had really liked this guy; it must have been something big that caused them to break up. Rick might not like Tom but he didn't want Kate to be upset over him.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked her finally sitting down.<br>She took a deep breath. Was she okay? She didn't really know anymore. She wasn't really upset over Tom. Sure she had liked him, but its hard to really get into a relationship with someone when you have feelings for someone else. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told Rick with a small smile.  
>"What happened between the two of you?" Rick asked with honest curiousity. "You seemed to be a pretty solid couple." Rick's voice caught in his throat a little on the word couple but if Kate noticed she didn't say anything.<br>"Tom was a great guy but he wasn't..." _You_, Kate added silently. "He wasn't the right guy and this isn't the right time. I don't think I'm ready Rick. You saw what happened last week; I'm so broken."  
>"Kate," Rick said so gently it was almost a whisper, a carrass. She saw herself as broken; he saw her as strong. "You're not broken Kate. You've been through a lot; anyone would agree with that. You are so much stronger than you realize Kate. You are extraordinary."<br>"I'm not," she whispered, "I'm damaged goods." She needed to find a way to tell Rick to wait for her. "I... I can't be in a relationship until I tear down this wall I created when my mother was killed. I can't let myself truly feel... I don't know how to fix how broken I am Rick just give me time."  
>Rick was willing to give her all the time she needed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Demming is gone! Yup, Demming is gone and I didn't send Rick to the Hamptons with Gina. See you guys might think I'm mean, but I'm not as mean as Marlowe! **  
><strong>~Rose<strong>


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own it... I have a very strong love of angst :}**  
><strong>AN: I'm going to shut up and just let you read for once…**  
><strong>This chapter is a two month time jump just to let you know.<strong>  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, <strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_"I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh"_

The next two months seemed to fly by. It was early May which meant grad was quickly approaching. Things seemed to be going well for both Kate and Rick. Kate and Lanie's friendship had only grown stronger. Lanie introduced Kate to Kevin and Javier, with whom Rick had become good friends. Kate hadn't had anymore breakdowns and she seemed to be happy. Rick and Kate had sort of set the mystery of Johanna Beckett's death to the side for the time being but they had far from given up on it. Yes, on the surface all was well; underneath, there was a tempest of emotion brewing.  
>Kate was getting stronger every day; even she had to admit that. To look at her now you never would've known what an emotional wreck she had been a couple of short months ago. Just because she was healing though didn't mean she wasn't still scared. Scared that she would let her mother down. Scared of graduating and leaving the people she had finally gotten close to. Scared of the fact that she <em>had <em>gotten close to people. Scared of her always growing feelings for Rick. She didn't want to live in fear. She just wanted to _live_.  
>Rick was also glad that Kate was getting better. He was happy that her wall was coming down, even if it was coming down slowly. Some times being around her wasn't easy though. Not when she was angry and snappy with him; no, those times he could handle. It was the times when they were just having a good time, whether it be at Remy's, at Starbucks, or even at Rick's eating dinner or playing laser tag. It was those times, when he made her smile or laugh and he so desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. Everyday when he looked at her beautiful face he wondered when he had started falling for her.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Come on Kate!" Lanie practically squealed dragging Kate into what had to be the hundredth store of the day. They were grad dress shopping (no, not shopping: hunting) and Lanie had insisted on dragging Kate into every single dress shop in Manhattan.  
>"Another dress store Lanie? Really?" Kate sighed in mock impatience. She wouldn't say it out loud but Kate was secretly having as much fun as Lanie. They had each tried on dozens of dresses, each one more outrageous than the last. Lanie had finally settled on a brown halter style dress with intricate beadwork, but Kate had yet to find a dress for herself.<br>"Katherine Beckett we are not stopping until we find you the perfect dress!" Lanie stated putting her hands on her hips. "After all, you want to look hot for your date don't you?"  
>"Lanie how many times do I have to tell you I'm going to grad alone?"<br>"You mean you're not going with that hot writer of yours?" she teased with a wink.  
>Kate tried not to blush. Of course she <em>wanted <em>to be Rick's date for grad but... she just couldn't. "He's not _my _writer Lanie," she argued.  
>"Mhmm," Lanie said under her breath. "Girl don't make me smack..." Lanie trailed off as something caught her eye.<br>"What's up Lanie?" Kate asked, glad that her over-enthusiastic friend was distracted enough to get off her back.  
>"Kate Beckett do you trust me?" Kate was a little worried at what Lanie was getting at. She nodded hesitantly and Lanie continued, "Good! Now do exactly what I say!"<br>"Wait what! Lanie Parish what are you planning on making me do?"  
>"Close your eyes!" Lanie barked. Kate decided humoring Lanie would be best so she did as she was told. "Now trust me and let me lead you." Kate opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and just let the darker skinned teen take the lead.<br>Lanie managed to get Kate where she wanted without making her run into anything. "Open your eyes," Lanie instructed. Kate did so and noticed that she was in the dressing room.  
>"Lanie," Kate said in a warning tone. She should have known this was all about a dress.<br>"I'm gonna go get your perfect dress; you better be ready to put it on when I get back."  
>Kate just shook her head and sighed while Lanie went off excitedly to get the dress.<br>"Close your eyes again Kate!" Lanie called out from outside the dressing room. Kate grudgingly did so and Lanie entered the stall. She placed the dress on the floor so Kate could step into it. Lanie helped Kate place both feet inside the hole and then she pulled up the dress. It zipped up easy and fit perfectly. Lanie's breath caught in her throat and turned into a squeal as she spun Kate around to face her. "Omg Kate!"  
>"Can I open my eyes yet Lanie?" Kate was getting impatient and just wanted to see the dress already, roll her eyes at whatever pink monstrosity Lanie had her in, and then go home.<br>"Go ahead girl!" Lanie's excitement was bubbling over at this point. Kate slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the gorgeous gown she was wearing. Lanie was a constant surprise and this dress proved Kate shouldn't have underestimated the darker skinned teen.  
>The dress was floor length black satin with a white sash around the middle. It was A line with a sweetheart neckline and dainty white straps. It was classic thirties old Hollywood and Kate loved it. "Lanie," Kate breathed, "it's beautiful!" She threw her arms around the other teen and engulfed her in a huge hug.<br>Lanie smiled widely. "And you didn't trust my judgment," she teased, "bet you're wishing you had now."  
>"Yeah yeah," Kate teased back. "Come on Lanie."<br>"Where are we going?" Lanie asked.  
>"Well we have to go pay for this dress and then we have to go find shoes." Lanie just grinned, pleased that Kate was having as much fun as she was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No clue where this chapter came from. Guess I just want to give you guys a little calm before the storm ;) **  
><strong>Oh I totally modeled the dresses after mine and my best friend's so if you want to see a pic PM me and I'll get one to you. (At least Kate's; I may have to bribe my best friend to give you Lanie's)<strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>  
><strong>Review?<strong>


	19. Chapter Eighteen

****Disclaimer:** **My initials are REC not AWM...**  
><strong>AN: ****This one took me way too long to write, but I finally got it done. Not quite sure how I feel about it. Just a little more of the calm before a storm starts brewing ;) ******  
><strong>Happy Castle Monday by the way! I'm so excited for <strong>_**47 Seconds**_**!**  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

"_Everything you gave"_

"You're going down Rodgers!" Javier taunted Rick.  
>"Not a chance Esposito!"<br>"You two with the big mouths; shut up and show what you've got!" Kevin added.  
>It was Saturday afternoon in the Rodger's apartment and the three boys were enthralled in a game of Madden. Javier had won three games as had Rick, but Kevin had yet to win one and he was starting to get a little bitter.<br>"Where's your mom this afternoon Rick?" Javier asked without taking his eyes off the game.  
>"Rehearsal. She's in an off-Broadway production of <em>Rebel Without a Cause. <em>She gets to be the crazy mother," Rick informs them. He flashes them both a grin and adds, "Not that she even has to act for that part."  
>"Are we ever going to see the great Martha Rodgers act?" Kevin laughed.<br>"What, her everyday appearances not dramatic enough for you?" Rick asked, smirking.  
>The game was on pause by now as the boys weren't paying attention to it anymore.<br>"Oh Mrs. R is plenty dramatic," Javier agreed. "And speaking of dramatic," he added looking at Kevin, "How are things with Jenny? She finally forgive you bro?"  
>"Yeah, only cost me two movie tickets and a dinner at Remy's too. Who knew when girls ask for an 'honest' opinion on an outfit they don't actually want an <em>honest <em>opinion."  
>"Bro everyone knows that," Javier told Kevin, shaking his head.<br>"It's true," Rick agreed, "if you know what's good for you, you just smile and nod at girls. Much less complicated."  
>"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Javier scoffed.<br>"Ridiculous but helpful," Rick insisted.  
>"And it really works?" Kevin asked, mouth gaping slightly.<br>"No!" Javier said at the same time Rick exclaimed, "Yes!"  
>"Okay then," Ryan mumbled. "Are we going to play or are we going to sit here and gossip like girls?"<br>"Ooo I love to gossip," Rick joked, turning to Javier, "don't you Javi?"  
>"Why of course I do Ricky. Did you hear bout that girl? You know, the one that was kissing that guy under those bleachers," the Hispanic teen joked.<br>"But of course. The one with the best friend that was trying to break the two of them up," Rick said playing along.  
>"You two done yet?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes.<br>"Feel left out Kevi?" Rick mocked, "We could include you if you wanted. Got any good scoops for us?"  
>"As a matter of fact I do," Kevin replied with a sly smile, "I have a very reliable source that tells me that a certain beautiful brunette, whose name happens to be Kate Beckett, doesn't have a date to the prom yet."<br>"I believe I heard that too," Javier added innocently, "I also heard you don't have a date either."  
>"Yeah..." Rick dragged on, "so?"<br>Javi cleared his throat and continued, "Well if you don't have a date and if Kate doesn't have a date..."  
>"You're a smart guy Rick," Kevin stated, "I'm sure you can figure out what we are getting at."<br>"Come on guys," Rick tried not to snap, "knock it off!"  
>Both Kevin and Javier could see a glint in Rick's eyes that made them decide to stop pushing. They could both see how much Rick cared about Kate and Lanie had noticed the same with Kate. They had actually seen the two of them together quite a few times now and there was something almost magical about the connection they have. They were known for finishing each other's sentences or spouting out the same thing at the same time. If it wasn't so cute it would be nauseating. All Kevin and Javier hoped was that the two finally got their acts together before it was too late.<br>Rick knew that Javier and Kevin were just trying to show their support in his feelings for Kate but sometimes they were a little much. Of course he wanted to take Kate to the prom and grad but he was afraid of asking her. She had made it clear she wasn't ready for a relationship (so why she got into one with Demming he had no clue) and he was worried she would take a prom invitation the wrong way. Of course he _wanted _to take her as a date but he would be willing to just take her as a friend too. He couldn't help but ask himself though, _what if I ask her and she gets scared and pulls away? _He didn't want to lose even having her as a friend. He wasn't just spouting cheesy lines when he said she had changed his life; she really had. He had stopped being the "bad boy" that people seemed to think he was the day he met her. He never expected the strange beautiful new girl who happened to walk into his English Literature class to become this special to him. Sure, he was intrigued and attracted to her right from the start but he never expected it to develop to any more than that. He never expected her to turn into the girl he would call in the middle of the night to complain about his mother's late night singing sessions. He never expected her to be the girl who would call him in the middle of the night to complain about her father's drinking habits. He was trying to help her break down her wall and she gave him a new outlook on life. As a writer, Rick couldn't help but notice how cliché it all was, but he was enjoying the story so much that he didn't even care.  
>Rick snapped out of his thoughts of Kate and focused on Javier and Kevin again. They both had claimed they could easily kick his ass at Madden and Rick still had to prove them wrong. "Come on guys, are we going to play or are we going to sit here and gossip like girls?" Rick finally said, relaying Kevin's earlier words.<br>"Let's play!" Kevin decided.  
>"You're going down Rodgers!" Javier warned.<br>Kevin grinned and added, "Yeah Ricky, we're gonna make you cry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	20. Chapter Ninteen

****Disclaimer:** **Yeah, still recovering from Monday's episode...**  
><strong>AN: So I was going to post this yesterday but my internet gets cut off at eight and I didn't get home until nine-thirty... ********Remember Alexis's comment about her father procrastinating and then writing in a desperate panic in a caffeine induced haze from ****_The Dead Pool_****? Yeah, that's me all the way. **  
><strong>We get to get to the fun stuff now though :) I did promise a storm starting to brew.<strong>  
><strong>I'm a little nervous about this one... There is another author's note at the end of the chapter that will explain a lot. I know it's really long but please take the time to read it. Thanks. <strong>  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>~Rose <strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_"And nothing you would save, oh no"_

_Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook were pressed close together as they slow danced at their high school prom... _  
>A series of vibrations and beeps exploded from Rick's phone interrupting his writing. Picking up his phone he saw the caller ID said Kate's name so he picked up immediately. "Kate?"<br>"Hey Rick," Kate responded, "are you busy?"  
>"No," he responded a little too quickly, "what's up?"<br>"I found something," she said quietly. He assumed she meant something to do with her mother's murder. "Can I come over?"  
>"Of course."<br>"I'll be right there."

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Hey what did you find?" Rick asked when Kate got there with an envelop and a laptop under her arm.  
>"Its not what I found but what I didn't find."<br>"You've officially been spending too much time with me," Rick joked, "you're beginning to sound like me." Kate shot him a quick glare and Rick turned more serious. "No seriously, what did you find?"  
>"You remember those pictures my mom took two weeks before she was killed that we looked at a couple of months ago?" she asked him. He gave her a quick nod and signaled that she should continue. "Count these," she told him, handing him a pile of photos that she brought in an envelop.<br>Rick quickly leafed through the photos, counting each one, and looked back to Kate. "Okay, there are twenty pictures..." He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.  
>"Now look at this," she instructed, handing him the exposures.<br>"There are twenty-four," he stated, slightly confused, as he held the exposures up to the window.  
>"Exactly. So where are the other four?"<br>"Maybe they got lost or misplaced?"  
>"Maybe but I doubt it. My mom never lost anything and we are the only ones who have looked at them since she died.<br>"So what is our plan here?" Rick asked.  
>"I think we need to find out what those last four pictures are of."<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate tapped her foot impatiently. Her and Rick were standing at the photo counter of the closest Pharmasave waiting for the photos to be developed. They had been here for forty-five minutes already and Kate was more than a little impatient at this point.  
>"Would you quit pacing already!" Rick snapped, "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."<br>"What would you like me to do instead Rick? If they would just hurry up with those damn pictures already we could be back at your apartment."  
>"Patience Kate," Rick soothed, trying not to show how amused he was at her impatience. She was cute when she got impatient.<br>"Patience my as-" She never finished the profanity though because at that exact moment the woman who had taken the exposures had returned to the counter.  
>"Here's your pictures miss," the pretty blonde at the counter said handing Kate the envelop. Rick handed her money before Kate could either object or make a comment about the pictures taking so long. She glared at him but let him pay. He knew she would make a fuss about it when they got out of there though.<br>The two mumbled their thank yous and left the store. The quicker they got back to Rick's, the quicker they could figure out why there was four missing pictures.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"It's an alley way," Rick said confused as he stared at the remaining four pictures.  
>Kate's face paled as she stared at the all too familiar alley way. "Rick," she said, her voice low and strained, "this is where they found my mom's body."<br>"Kate," he said, his tone soft. He placed his hand on her arm, not sure what else to say.  
>Stiffening her body Kate pulled away. All trace of emotion now gone out of her. Her face hardened and he could see it happening before him: stone Kate was back. "Kate," he tried again but she ran her hand through her hair and started pacing again ignoring him.<br>"These were taken two weeks before she was killed Rick. Why would she have pictures of this specific alley?"  
>"Maybe something else had happened in this alley," Rick suggested, "Your mom was a laywer maybe she was looking into it for a case."<br>"That's actually a really good theory!" she exclaimed. The brunette started pacing around the living room, chewing on her lip in that adorable way she did when she was thinking. "We need to research that alley for any possible event my mom could have been looking into for a client."  
>He knew she was already spiraling downwards: deep down into the rabbit hole.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

She was obsessed. Rick had watched her peer over that laptop for an hour trying to find something that would make everything make sense. If she went this crazy over a couple of pictures what would she do if she found any hard evidence? It wasn't like she was a cop; if they actually found something that could lead to answers it wasn't like they could fully investigate. They couldn't interrogate people or get search warrants or anything else like that; they were only teens. He didn't know what to do so for now he would help her.  
>"I found it!" Kate finally called out what had to have been another half an hour later. "I know what happened in that alley!"<br>"What is it?" Rick asked, curious to know because he _needed _to know the story, but not wanting Kate to get any ideas that would lead to something they couldn't handle.  
>"An undercover FBI agent named Bob Armen was murdered there nine years ago. Armen was undercover in the mob and he ends up getting popped by a mobster named Joe Pulgatti. Mob ties Rick! That's a powerful connection! Now all we have to find out is how this connects to my mom and we'll have a good strong lead!"<br>_Mob ties? _This was worse than Rick originally thought it was. He was smart enough to know that if you messed with the mob you usually ended up asphyxiated with a plastic bag or floating in the East River. He couldn't let Kate continue on with this. He had to save her from herself before she got herself into trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****And this is where the game changes. I promise you all that I had it planned straight from the start that I would be looking into the Johanna Beckett murder. The idea actually came one night last December when I was watching the Johanna Beckett episodes with my Gramma. We both know what it is like to lose a parent young and we were discussing how much harder it must be when that parent is murdered. I told my grandmother that I would probably be just as bad as Beckett, getting sucked into the rabbit hole. She replied with, "The difference is that you're not a cop. You're a seventeen year old girl; you don't have the resources to slove a murder." So here I am making a teenage Beckett look into her mother's death. So the point of this long (I apologize for the obscene length) author's note is just to say that I do have this planned out and have gone over it all more times than I can count. Just trust me with this guys; I promise I know what I'm doing. **  
><strong>~Rose<strong>  
><strong>Review? <strong>


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer:** **I'm from "the middle of nowhere", Canada, not L.A...**  
><strong>AN: You guys are awesome! ****This one was a blast to write but I can't take the credit for it. Props to the wonderful Miniwriter305 who gave me the idea and some of the dialogue for this chapter. **  
><strong>Still not beta-ed<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

_"Nothing you would take"_

Kate left Rick's loft soon after to get home to her father. She had agreed to eat supper with him that night for a change. It had probably been two weeks since they had eaten a meal together since Kate was always busy with Rick or the case.  
>"Dad?" Kate called out. There was no response. "Dad?" She was starting to panic. She knew he was home so why wasn't he answering? "Dad!"<br>She raced into the living room and her suspicions had been confirmed. Her father was passed out on the couch with an almost empty bottle of scotch in his hand. She couldn't see the usual rise and fall of his chest and she nearly started hyperventilating right then and there. She had already lost her mother; she couldn't lose her father too.  
>"Dad!" she cried out flinging herself over to the couch. As she got closer to him she noticed the slight movement of a fluttering eyelid in his slumber. Jim may be passed out from alcohol consumption, but luckily he was alive. Kate realized she was being sort of silly thinking her father could have been dead but when you've lost one parent you can't help but be paranoid about losing the other.<br>"Dad!" she seethed. She was angry now at how irresponsible he was being. "Dad, wake up!" She went to grab the bottle out of his hand and he started to stir.  
>"What are you doing Katie?" he asked harshly, moving his hand away. She reached for the bottle again and he snapped, "Stop it Katie!"<br>"No!" she snapped back, reaching for the bottle again.  
>"Stop!" Jim yelled this time. He was off the couch in one swift movement and the bottle slipped from his grasp and shattered against the coffee table. "Just go away!"<br>"Dad," she almost begged, "Mom wouldn't want this. She would want us to try to be happy."  
>"It doesn't matter," he said his voice lower now, but with a definite edge to it, "Katie, go away."<br>Kate was livid now. How could he think none of this mattered? How could he just... just not care anymore? She was done pretending everything was okay. "Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter!" she yelled. "It's all that matters Dad!" Jim was even more enraged now, but Kate wouldn't give him the opportunity to say anything. "You know what matters? I do! I matter!" Jim looked taken aback but his daughter kept going. "Every day you drink yourself to death, not caring how I'm getting through this!" Jim had enough. He went to say something but Kate gave him a warning glare. "No Dad, let me talk! You care more about that stupid bottle than you do me! Did our relationship die with Mom? Huh? Do you know that I have the idea that if I solve her case we'll be okay? Will we? I know you lost the woman you love, but I lost her too Daddy!" She lowered her voice and almost became sullen, "I lost her too. I need you." The anger suddenly rose in her again as she gave him a warning. "So you can either stop drinking or you can drink and live without me. But I'm done. I love you but I'm not going to watch you kill yourself."  
>Jim knew his daughter was serious by how dead-calm her voice got on the last line. He should have said something to her, but it was too late; his daughter was walking away and all he could do was watch.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Kate?" Rick asked, concern present in his voice, when he answered to door to reveal a very upset Kate. "What's wrong?"

"I-I… Rick…" She couldn't even find the words to express what she was feeling right now. Tears sprung to her eyes and Rick wrapped his arms around her. "No!" she exclaimed more to herself than Rick. "I can't cry over this Rick; I won't let myself." She broke away from his embrace and crossed her arms over her chest.

His heart broke a little bit for her. He wasn't sure what exactly was wrong but he know she didn't have to be a rock all the time; it was okay to cry. He took her by the wrist and led her over to his couch and sat her down. "What happened Kate?"

"I've had enough Rick! I got home to my father passed out on the couch—bottle in his hand. I thought he was dead Rick!" Rick grabbed for her hand for support and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gave her an encouraging nod and she continued. "I thought he was dead and all he cared about was his damn bottle! He's going to drink himself to death! I told him Mom wouldn't want that but he didn't care." She had venom in her voice now and it frightened him for Mr. Beckett's sake. "I'm done Rick! I told him if he doesn't stop drinking then he can live without me."

"Kate," he said softly. He was the one who was at a loss for words now. He knew he wouldn't need to use them though. It was almost ironic that the writer knew words would do no good—he just needed to be there for her. He squeezed her hand again before releasing it and moving his hand to her shoulder instead.

"Mom would want this," she repeated.

Rick couldn't take it anymore. "She also wouldn't want you to lose yourself in trying to solve her murder," Rick said without thinking. He didn't really want to get into this when she was upset about her father but maybe this _was_ as good a time as any.

"What?" Kate couldn't believe Rick's nerve. This was her life and she could do what she wanted with it. "I have to solve her murder Rick. I can't move on… I can't _really _live my life until I figure this out."

"And what happens in the rare case that you do figure it out Kate? You're not a cop, it's not like you can arrest whoever is behind it!"

"I know that Rick!" she snapped. "But I need to do this. I need the closure."

"Kate please don't throw your life away over this. She's dead but you are not. There are so many people who love you Kate: Lanie, your dad, even the boys. What if looking into this gets you killed? Do you really want to put them through that?"

"What about you Rick?"

"Of course I don't want to see you hurt! I'm your friend."

"Is that what we are?" she asked, pushing to see if he would say what they both knew; that they were far past the friend stage.

"Kate, I…" Before Rick could say anything else there was a loud knock at the door. This conversation was going to have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy enough for you?<strong>

**Review?**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: Applied to college yesterday... **

**A/N: A little more stormy weather :)**

**Alerts were not working for me yesterday so I'm not sure if you got the last chapter or not. I reccomend you go back to chapter twenty and check or this one will make no sense.**

**Miniwriter305: here's the rest of your idea sweetie!**

**Still not beta-ed**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"_Everything you gave"_

Rick was more than a little disappointed with the timing of the door. He gave Kate a "we will come back to this" look before heading to the door.

"Mr. Beckett?" Rick half asked, half exclaimed in surprise as he opened the door to reveal Jim standing on the other side, looking rather distraught.

"Hello Rick," Mr. Beckett said sadly, "please tell me Katie is here."

The writer quickly glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Kate that Kate had disappeared from the living room. Rick knew Kate would want him to lie and say that she wasn't but he knew that Jim should know where his daughter is. "Yeah she's here," he said with a sigh.

Mr. Beckett's facial expressions turned to obvious relieve and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His daughter was safe. "Can you go get her for me?" the older man asked Rick.

Rick didn't think that was a good idea. If Jim were to try to talk to Kate right now it would just end up in a screaming match. She needed time to calm down. "Mr. Beckett I mean you no disrespect," Rick started, "but when Kate showed up here she was really upset. She just needs some time to cool down before you two try talking again."

Jim sighed, "You're probably right. Katie has always done things on her own terms. She's a stubborn one, Katie is."

"I know she is," Rick agreed with a small forced smile.

"I don't want to lose her Rick," Jim admitted, surprising the teen with his honesty.

"She doesn't want to lose you either. She thinks walking away now would be easier than waiting until she loses you like she lost her mother."

"Johanna was murdered Rick," Jim said, stating the obvious.

"I know that Mr. Beckett. She is just afraid that you are going to drink yourself to death and she won't be able to stop you; she's just trying to distance herself before that happens."

"Oh Katie," he sighed, "I am going to have to fix this. I am glad she has you Rick. You are good for her; you have given her so much; you gave my Katie her life back."

_No I didn't_, Rick thought to himself, _If I had given Kate her life back then she wouldn't be throwing it away over her mother's case_. "I didn't," Rick admitted.

"Yes Rick, you did," Jim argued.

"No," Rick argued back. "Did you know that your daughter has been trying to solve your wife's murder because she believes she can't be happy until she has closure?"

"I did know that. She told me before she walked out," he admitted. "That's not true though Rick. Yes, Katie may need closure, but it isn't the only thing that can make her happy; you make her happy Rick. She can't lose her life to this Rick; you're the only one who can stop her. She cares about you Rick and unless you're a lot dumber than you look I know you care about you too. Don't let her throw her life away."

"I won't," Rick stated honestly and solemnly. He cared far too deeply for Kate Beckett to let her destroy everything over a one in a million shot at figuring out who had killed Johanna Beckett. Rick was normally the type of person who said they could move that rubber tree plant but he knew that they couldn't win this one.

Jim saw the look in Rick's eyes and suddenly he understood everything about Rick's actions. "Rick," Jim started on an impulse, "this is probably an odd high pressure question to ask you but I need to know."

"Yes Sir?" Rick was more than a little afraid.

Jim's expression softened and he set his hand on Rick's shoulder in a fatherly way. Jim had grown fond of the writer who had stolen his daughter's heart. "You're in love with my daughter aren't you?"

Rick took a closed his eyes for a few second and took in a deep breath. He decided to just admit it and tell Jim the truth. "Yes, I am."

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate had been hiding out of sight just around the corner and had heard every word every word of what had happened between her father and Rick. She had been wrong; her father did care about her after all. Maybe she had been a little too hard on him. On the other hand, if she hadn't have said the things she said then her father wouldn't have realized how bad things really were.

Then there was Rick... She couldn't believe that he had just told her father that he was in love with her. She couldn't believe that he _was_ in love with her. The thought of Rick being in love with her made her feel like a walking cliché because it made her heart beat faster and made her weak in the knees. She should have realized he was in love with her from the way he looked at her. She should have known because the way he looked at her was the same way she looked at him.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Dad," Kate said shakily coming out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Jim asked for poor Rick's benefit.

"I just came out from the other room," she lied. Rick silently sighed in relief; _she didn't hear him say he loved her._

"I am so sorry for scaring you Katie. Not only today but for the past year and a half. I should never have left you do deal with this all on your own. I can't lose you Katie. I love you. I promise that I will get help. I will stop drinking."

Kate had tears welling up in her eyes now and Rick left the room to give the two Beckett's some privacy. "Dad," she said in a watery voice. Jim wasn't used to seeing his daughter so vulnerable. It was like he had his little Katie back. The Katie he had before their world came crashing down and she was forced to put up a wall. "I'm sorry too," she told him.

Jim embraced her in a tight hug and just held on to his daughter for a while. They were far from fixed but they just sealed up a couple of the cracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer: My tv writing partner and I go by McKard not Milmar...**

**A/N: FF is finally working again! In case you missed them I dod upload a chapter yesterday and one the day before.**

**So I really like this one and I hope you do too. **

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

"_Did I say that I need you?"_

Jim left not too much longer after that, leaving Kate alone with Rick; and with her emotions. She wasn't sure what those emotions were doing right now; she was overwhelmed. She was still mad at her father for everything he had put her through in the past year and a half but she also realized how difficult this all was for him too. They both had reacted to Johanna's death badly; they both had coping mechanisms that were not only harmful to themselves, but also to those around them who cared about them. Her father became an alcoholic and she cut herself off from everyone because she was afraid they would leave her too. Jim was willing to fix himself for her; she needed to try harder to fix herself too.

It wasn't only her emotions about her father that were brewing inside of her at the moment; there was also Rick and his confession. She wanted to be whole—be complete—for him. She wanted, no, _needed_, to be with him. As much as she had tried to deny it, she had fallen in love with the writer too. She couldn't be with him though; not yet; not until she could be certain that she was ready and could be with him without both of them just getting hurt in the end.

"You okay Kate?" Rick asked, finally coming out from the other room.

_Was she okay?_ "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, pleased that she was able to keep her voice steady.

"Liar," Rick joked, making Kate smile.

She knew he was just trying to cheer her up with the usual witty banter but she felt like she had to give him an honest reply to that. "I will be."

"Kate, I..." Rick trailed off. Kate's hazel eyes met Rick's ice blue ones and they both hitched a breath. There was such love in the look in his eyes and she was sure that there must have been the exact same look in hers.

He moved a couple of steps closer to her, closing the space between them, and cupped her chin gently. Terror passed through Kate's face as she became afraid of how real this was beginning to feel. She couldn't do this now. "I better get home to my dad now," she told Rick, taking a step back. It reminded him so much of what she said before she fled the first time he really got her alone to talk. "If he's willing to try I am too." She hoped that Rick picked up that she not only was going to try harder with her father but she was going to try harder to be with him too.

Rick's face fell; he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that they never got to finish their conversation. "Okay," he said sadly, "see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Kate agreed.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate was pleased; dinner with her father wasn't a nightmare for once. Jim ate a healthy portion for once as did Kate, instead of just picking off their plates. They didn't talk much during supper but a lot of the tension was gone between them.

Kate knew that Rick wanted her to quit looking into her mother's murder, but she had to do this; for herself, for _them._ She looked through all her mother's stuff again even though she had already been through it more times than she could count. She found day book after day book but nothing that would give her a clue to how her mother and Pugatti were connected. In fact, Kate couldn't even understand what most of the scribbles in Johanna's agendas meant; she always had, had her own system.

Kate was finally about to give up when at the bottom of the last bankers box of Johanna's work things she found a box. Opening it she wasn't sure what she expected to find, but inside the dark mahogany, velvet lined box was nothing but letters.

Kate sighed, figuring the letters were just love letters between her mother and father. She wasn't sure if she was ready to read something that intimate. Something that would make her miss her mother even more. Unfolding the first one she smiled widely to herself. They weren't love letters at all. She had hit the jackpot; they were between Johanna and Joe Pulgatti.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick stared blankly at his writing for almost an hour before he finally decided to give up. His mind was too preoccupied to be able to focus on writing. He couldn't believe that when he had tried to tell Kate he cared deeply about her and could not let her lose herself in this, they got interrupted by Jim; and then after Jim made him realize he really did need to tell her how he felt, he tried to tell her he loves her but she left. He understood she was scared, hell he was scared too, but he was getting frustrated with their lack of communication and horrible timing.

There wasn't even a knock on the door, Kate just burst into Rick's apartment—a wooden box in her hand. "Kate?"

"Rick!" Kate was practically vibrating with excitement. "I found something!" She wasn't going to tell him, but she realized that she needed his help. She was too proud to tell him that, but she knew he would help her anyways.

Rick wished that Kate would listen to him and just give up on this while she still could. He knew that there was no point on trying to talk to her when she was this excited, but he would get her to back down. Sooner rather than later. "What did you find Kate?"

She went on to explain how she had found letters between Pulgatti and her mother. Pulgatti had written to Johanna trying to get her to make an appeal for him. He had written to many lawyers but only Johanna had responded. She didn't care if he was a mobster or not; she only cared about the truth. Pulgatti had written that he was innocent; he only confessed because he was scared of whoever was behind everything. He said that there were three masked men there that night who had tried to kidnap him until Armen intervened and got shot by one of the masked men.

Rick would bet his teeth that the masked men were the ones who killed Johanna to shut her up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No kissing Miniwriter305 but I hope you still enjoyed it ;)**

**Review?**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"_Oh, did I say that I want you?"_

Three cops. She had to figure out who these three cops were. She had a feeling that there was a certain cop, a detective to be exact, that knew a lot more than he was saying. The detective who had investigated her mother's murder in the first place: Detective John Raglan.

"Hello 12th precinct New York Police station. May I talk to a Detective Raglan please?" Kate said nervously into the phone. The detective on the other end, a Detective McCallister, told her that Raglan was busy. After some begging, Kate got him to agree to have Raglan get back to her because she told him she had some important information that may help with a case.

She knew she couldn't just wait around, slowly going crazy, when she knew that if Raglan did call her at all it would be much later. She decided that maybe Lanie was her best bet for distraction. Kate took in a deep breath and dialed the familiar teen's number.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Hey girl what's up?" Lanie asked, walking into Kate's apartment. "You sounded a little off when you asked if I wanted to come over."

"I'm good," Kate lied. Lanie gave her, her famous "I don't believe you" look which made Kate sigh. "Okay maybe I'm not."

"What's wrong?" the darker skinned teen asked, concerned.

"You remember how I mentioned my mom died a year and a half ago?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Lanie remembered all right. She had wanted to ask Kate about it, ask her what had happened, but Kate had given off an "I don't want to talk about it" look so Lanie decided maybe it was best not too.

"I never told you what happened to her," Kate started quietly, "because she was murdered."

Lanie took in a sharp breath. _Poor Kate_. Lanie couldn't believe that Kate's mother had been murdered and she was still as strong as she was. The dark skinned teen couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a parent—especially in that way. "Wha-what happened?"

"She was stabbed multiple times in an alley. They never caught or even found out who her killer was." Kate rubbed one of her eyes and internally threatened herself not to cry.

"Oh sweetie," Lanie said, voice full of compassion. She wasn't sure what else to say. What did you say in circumstances like this? She knew actions spoke louder than words so she stepped towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "That's why you changer schools isn't it?" Lanie finally asked when they pulled apart from the hug.

"Yeah, it is," Kate admitted, "I couldn't take the constant looks of sympathy. I didn't want to be 'that girl whose mother was murdered'. My dad didn't handle her death well either and agreed that we needed a change."

"How do you deal with it Kate?"

"I haven't been dealing with it. I've been letting it fester inside me. I completely alienated any relationships I may have had and refused to get close to anyone else. Then Rick came along. He opened me up again and allowed me to see that I need people in my life. Thanks to him I allowed myself to get close to you. I owe him so much Lanie. He has given me a reason for hope. I just need closure now."

Lanie was amazed by how honest and open Kate was being. She had always know that there was more to Kate Beckett than meets the eye but she had never imagined that the girl had this much of a past. Lanie silently thanked Richard Rodgers for helping Kate so much.

Finally it dawned on Lanie that Kate had said something about needing closure. What could she have meant by that? "Closure?"

"I have been investigating," Kate mumbled quietly.

Investigating? That couldn't mean what it thought it meant. Kate wouldn't attempt to solve her mother's murder on her own would she? "Kate, please tell me you are not trying to find out who killed your mother on your own."

"Of course not," Kate replied and Lanie let out a sigh of relief. "Rick is helping me."

_Kate what the hell have you gotten yourself into_? That couldn't have been a good idea. "Kate what are you thinking? You're a teenager not a cop!"

_So I've been told,_ Kate thought bitterly. "I am thinking that the only way I will be able to move on with my life and be able to have the relationship I want is to figure out who took my mother away from me." Kate knew she couldn't be with Rick until she found out who the son-of-a-bitch that took her mom away from her was.

"Kate," Lanie pleaded, "please."

"Please what?" Kate was suddenly exhausted—probably from the lack of sleep she had gotten lately—and didn't feel like a lecture from Lanie.

"Please don't do this Kate. You do know you could get hurt right? Imagine what that would do to your dad; to Rick." Lanie knew from the irritated look on Kate's face that she wasn't getting through to her. "Please Kate," she tried one more time.

"Lanie I have to. I promise that I will be careful. Rick and I both will. I just have to do this Lanie."

Lanie wrapped her arms around her best friend. She still didn't like what Kate was doing, and she thought it was dangerous, but she understood why she was doing it. She clearly wasn't just doing this for herself; she was also doing it for Rick. She obviously had more than just "friendly" feelings for the boy and she already said that she couldn't be in the relationship she wanted until she put this to rest.

"I have to do this for us," Kate said softly, confirming Lanie's suspicions as she knew that by "us" Kate didn't mean the two of them.

"You and Rick?"

"Yes Lanie, Rick and I."


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer: I'm out of witty disclaimers which proves I'm not Marlowe since I'm sure Mr. Marlowe is always witty...**

**A/N: Well as you can see I didn't die or disappear off the face of the Earth. Sorry for the ridiculous wait before last chapter and another wait before this one. I should be getting back on track now. **

**We had girl time last chapter so I had to bring in some guy time too ;)**

**Still not beta-ed,**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

_"Oh if I didn't I'm a fool you see"_

"You've become obsessed with this story bro," Javier pointed out to Rick, concern present in his voice. Javier and Kevin had been at Rick's for about an hour now but the writer's mind was elsewhere. The boys knew nothing about Kate's past or what Rick was actually thinking about; he had told them he was just thinking about the story he was writing and they believed him. At least Kevin did; Javier stopped believing him about five minutes ago when he got a text from Lanie saying that Kate was acting strangely and wondering if Rick was too.

"Sorry, was just thinking," Rick replied lamely.

"Sure," Javier responded, not buying it. "What is really going on Rick?" the Hispanic teen asked, getting a "what's going on?" look from his Irish friend.

Rick sighed; he should have known that the boys—or at least one of them, judging from Kevin's confused expression—would figure out that something was wrong. "Nothing," Rick lied, half mumbling.

Even Kevin didn't believe Rick this time. Both boys gave Rick a disbelieving look and Rick started pacing. "She's going to get herself killed!" Rick burst out.

_Now we are getting somewhere_, Javier thought. There was only one "she" that Rick could be referring too: Kate. Now he just had to figure out what the hell Rick meant when he said that "she's going to get herself killed".

It was actually Kevin that spoke up first, "What exactly is going on Rick?"

"It's just," Rick struggled. Running his hands through his hair he sighed, "Kate... I'm not even sure how to explain this. Well..."

Both of the boys could tell that this was obviously paining Rick. They had known right from the first day that they met Rick that he would pretty much do anything for Kate Beckett. Rick and Kate were a closer pair than both Javier and Lanie, and Kevin and Jenny—and they weren't even dating. Rick was different around her, less of a "nine-year-old on a sugar rush" and more mature: more caring. What ever it was that Kate had gotten herself involved in must have been pretty bad to freak Rick out this much. The carefree teen they had played Madden with two days ago was gone, leaving serious Rick in his place.

"You can tell us bro," Javier finally told the distraught writer in support.

"If you tell her I told you she'll kill me," Rick warned. Kevin nodded in agreement and Javier motioned that he understood and that Rick should continue. "About a year and a half ago a lawyer named Johanna Beckett was stabbed to death in an alleyway," Rick began.

"Beckett, as in…" Kevin interrupted.

"Yes, Beckett as in Kate's mother," Rick told the two solemn faced boys. "Jim Beckett knew they needed to get away from it all, and so he and Kate moved here. I knew Kate had a back story from the moment I met her—it was initially what attracted me to her the most—and I ended up pushing until she told me." The boys had been silent throughout all of this but Rick could see a million questions on the tips of their tongues and the wondering looks of what was going on in their eyes. "The killer was never caught," Rick continued, "Naturally she was torn up. Then a couple of months ago, she showed up here telling me that she wanted to figure out who had killed her mother." Rick decided that it was probably for the best to leave out the part about her father being an alcoholic.

"Kate," Kevin mumbled out in such a tone that it tipped Rick off that he understood Rick's worry perfectly.

"Have you found anything out?" Javier asked, also worried like the other two were.

"Not much," Rick admitted, "but enough to potentially get Kate into trouble. We know that Johanna was coming up with an appeal for a mobster named Joe Pulgatti. Pulgatti was accused of killing an undercover FBI agent named Bob Armen in an alley nine years ago. Pulgutti claims he is innocent on that charge and that Armen was actually shot by one of the three masked men who were also in the alley. So Johanna looks into it and a year and a half ago ends up getting stabbed in the exact same alley that Armen was killed in. So you see why I'm so worried about her? This clearly involves masked men and and mobsters; a teenage girl doesn't stand a chance against that.

What the hell was Kate thinking? Mob ties? Masked men? Javier definitely understood why Rick was so worried. He was right; she was going to get herself killed. She wasn't the only one either; knowing Rick; he would do anything to protect her and would end up getting himself killed too. Javier could not even begin to fathom the pain that Kate must go through every single day knowing that her mother was murdered but never knowing why or who did it. On the other side, he also couldn't understand how she could just throw her life away trying to solve something so big that detectives couldn't solve it let alone a couple of teenagers.

Kevin was pretty bothered by all of this too. He couldn't believe that two of their friends were dealing with something this big and had kept it from them. He understood that it was really none of their business but you would still think that Rick would have let on just how bad things were before now.

"So what are you going to do?" Kevin asked Rick, snapping them all back into the moment.

"I have no idea," Rick said taking his head in his hands in defeat.

"Have you tried to get her off the case?" the Irish teen asked his friend.

"You have no idea how hard I have tried."

"Bro, if this doesn't show her how much you care about her then she really is a fool," Javier added.

Rick couldn't help but to feel like he was the one who was a fool.

**Review?**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

**Disclaimer: Cracking under the angst pressure... no owner of Castle would do that...**

**A/N: Having way too much fun writing this... I should probably stop working on it all French class though...**

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

"_No one knows this more than me"_

Martha came home from rehearsal just as the boys decided that they should be getting back to their families.

"Hello boys," the exuberant red-head greeted them.

"Hello Mrs. R," Javier greeted back while Kevin also mumbled out his hello.

Martha asked the boys if they wanted to join Rick and herself for dinner but the boys gratefully declined (good thing too considering the stories they had heard about all the actress' burnt casseroles) saying that their families were expecting them home for supper. The actress agreed but made them agree to a rain check.

As soon as the two teens left the apartment Martha noticed the pain and worry in Rick's eyes. "What's wrong kiddo?" she asked him, taking a seat on a stool at the counter next to him.

"I'm worried about Kate," Rick admitted. He had admitted it to the boys; he might as well admit it to his mother too. Unlike the boys though, Martha actually knew about Kate's mother being murdered and that Kate and Rick were looking into it. Rick had broken down and explained it all to her the day he and Kate had gotten into a fight about it.

"Oh Richard, Richard," Martha said sympathetically. The actress had seen her son date quite a few girls over the years but she had never seen him fall for one as hard as he had fallen for Kate. When ever Richard talked about her his eyes completely lit up and he grew more excited then she had seen him in a long time. Her son had clearly fallen in love with Kate Beckett.

Now though, with Kate putting herself—and Rick—in danger with this case, the excitement in Rick's eyes had turned to worry.

"Richard," the elder Rodgers started again, "please be safe. Keep yourself and Kate safe. Get her to stop looking into this."

"How do I do that Mother?" Rick asked, really needing his mother's advice.

"I think it's time you told her how you feel about her."

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Katie," Jim said softly, walking towards his daughter who had a determined look on her face. Ever sense the incident with the bottle that had sent Kate running to Rick's place, Jim had been paying closer attention to his daughter. He had noticed that she had been poking around Johanna's things and had been having many hushed conversations with Rick over the phone late at night. Jim wasn't naive anymore; he knew exactly what it all meant: Kate was still looking into Johanna's murder. He figured Rick was probably still trying to get Katie to stop looking into it but knowing Katie, she was too stubborn to give up.

"Yes Dad?" Kate responded, looking up from what appeared to be some letters.

"Katie you really need to stop looking into this," he told her. She got that stoney look on her face and Jim knew he was in for a fight. "You are going to get yourself or Rick hurt, Katie. Your mother wouldn't have wanted that."

Tears sprang to Kate's eyes as she responded, "I need to do this Dad. I need to know why she was taken from us. I can't let her down."

"You are not going to let her down sweetheart," Jim told his daughter engulfing her in a tight hug. "There is only one way you could possibly let her down."

"What's that?" Kate asked, looking up at her father through tear covered eyelashes.

"The only way you could let her down is by letting her death control your life. She would want you to be happy Katie and you have the perfect way to do that."

"What do I do Dad?" Kate almost whispered, asking her father for advice for the first time since Johanna was killed.

"You need to tell Rick exactly how you feel about him and then let yourself be happy with him."

~O.o.O.o.O~

Both teens picked up their phones at the same time to call each other. Rick's rung first and he almost laughed when he heard Kate's voice on the other end. "I was just about to call you," he admitted, "I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere?"

"That's funny," Kate replied with a laugh, "I called to ask you the exact same thing."

The pair laughed at how in sync they were and agreed to meet at the park near their regular Starbucks as soon as possible.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Kate," Rick murmured, a smile breaking out across both their faces as he walked towards the swing set where she was sitting.

"Hey Rick," she replied, standing up to meet him.

Neither teen could believe that this was it; they were finally going to admit their feelings for each other.

Kate let the pure love she felt for the boy standing in front of her fill her eyes and she took in a deep breath, preparing herself to say the words she had longed to say for so long.

"Rick," she began the exact same time he said "Kate."

"You go first," Kate urged and Rick took a few steps closer to her.

"Kate," he said again, cupping her chin, "you need to know that I care about you."

"No one knows that more than me," she breathed against his skin that was now mere inches away from hers.

"Kate," he repeated, even softer this time.

"Rick," she replied just as softly, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know I'm mean. He he he.**

**Review?**


	27. Chapter TwentySix

**Disclaimer: I'm not making you wait a week.**

**A/N: Okay, okay I'll be nice.**

**Gonna go hide now.**

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

"_As I come clean, ah..."_

Rick sucked in a sharp breath. This beautiful girl in front of him was intoxicating.

Kate was also intoxicated by the boy with the hypnotic blue eyes who was currently cupping her chin. It took her a moment but she finally found her words again. They were music to the writer's ears as she began to speak, "Rick, I know I'm not easy to get to know and I'm not one to wear my heart on my sleeve. I tried so hard not to get close to anybody ever since my mom died, and it wasn't hard; at least it wasn't until I met you. You made me realize that I want to be so much more than who I am. You made me realize that it's okay to admit when you need help; that it's okay not to be okay all the time. I wanted to hate you when I first met you, but I couldn't. You won me over from the very beginning with your charm and mesmerizing smile. You were the only one who got me to open up and the only one I didn't scare off. It was when I dated Tom that I realized how much I wanted to be with you. I broke up with him because he wasn't the one I wanted—you were—but I couldn't be with you yet; I had to make sure I was whole first. I didn't want to ruin what we had; you mean too much to me. I'm ready now and I just hope I'm not too late."

She finished her speech and Rick almost had to pinch himself to ensure that this was real and that Kate had actually just said that she wanted to be with him. He looked into her eyes that were as full of love as his were and leaned in closer.

The closer he came, the dizzier Kate started to feel. Her heart started racing and nearly stopped all at the same time. He was still cupping her chin and she reached up to cup his cheek and then suddenly his lips were crashing down on hers.

Her other hand moved itself to the back of his neck and his tangled itself in her hair. Their lips moved together in frenzied passion as they poured all their love into the kiss. She ran her tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance which he quickly allowed. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and she moaned into his mouth. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and he crushed her closer to his chest.

As they finally broke away neither could believe that they had just made out in the middle of the park. They were both sure that they must be getting some nasty looks but neither particularly cared; they were just too happy.

"Oh God Kate," Rick murmured against her lips, "You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," she told him. It was a bold thing for Kate Beckett to say but she had just made out with Richard Rodgers by the swing set so she was feeling rather bold.

"Kate," he whispered against her hair, his tone suddenly more serious again, "I lo—"

His words were suddenly cut off by the blaring ringtone of Kate's cell. "Sorry," she mumbled in his direction as she reached for her phone and went to answer it. "Kate," she said into the receiver while struggling to get out of Rick's arms.

"Hello, Ms. Beckett," a male voice said on the other end, "I'm Detective John Raglan, do you still want to meet?"

~O.o.O.o.O~

Any words of wisdom about giving up on the case were disregarded as the pair walked into a cafe to see the detective sitting alone, waiting for them.

"Detective Raglan," Kate greeted, sitting down and motioning for Rick to do the same, "I'm Kate Beckett and this is my friend Rick Rodgers."

Raglan returned a greeting and immediately got down to business. "My partner said you informed him that you have some information that could be useful for a case?" The detective was skeptical since this was a couple of teens he was talking to, but she was the daughter of Johanna Beckett and he had to see what she knew about her mother's case.

"Nine years ago there was a murder that took place in the same alleyway that my mother was killed in. It was an undercover FBI agent named Bob Armen and a mobster named Joe Pulgatti was blamed. My mom tried to put together an appeal for Pulgatti before she died and ended up getting killed in that very same alleyway. I found out from letters that were exchanged between my mom and Pulgatti that Pulgatti claimed there were three masked men in the alley the night and that they had tried to kidnap him. He says one of the masked men shot Armen."

Kate finished her speech thinking that the detective sitting across from her would think she was crazy. She was shocked to see an almost fearful look in his eyes as he spoke in a near whisper so that they wouldn't be overheard, "I don't know where you learned this Miss Beckett but you are playing with fire. Knowing information like this could get you killed."

Kate started to ask what Raglan knew and why, if he knew this already, did he not do anything with this information before. Before she could get two words out of her mouth however, she was interrupted by shattering glass and the unmistakable sound of a gunshot.

She felt Rick shove her to the floor and he covered her body with his. When the screams stopped both teens raised their heads to see the detective laying about twelve feet away: shot to death.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

**Disclaimer: I'm sure the owners of Castle write it in French class like I do...**

**A/N: My alerts were not working last night so I don't know if they were for you guys or not. I did upload two chapters yesterday so if you missed the second one make sure to go back and read it :)**

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

"_Nothing you would take"_

"I'm done Rick," Kate informed him after they spent ages giving witness statements to various cops including Raglan's partner, Detective McCallister. Rick didn't want to be alone and even though she would never admit it, he doubted Kate wanted to be either. He brought her home with him and after they spent far too long trying to wash Raglan's blood off themselves Kate started pacing and rambling.

"I'm serious Rick," she said running her hands through her hair. He could tell that the shooting was affecting her—hell it was affecting him too—but he didn't want to push her about it. "I am done looking into my mother's murder!"

_Wait what?_ That was the last thing Rick expected to come out of Kate's mouth. "Kate are you sure?" he asked her, his eyes wide.

"Yes Rick. You saw what just happened. That cannot be us. We cannot get killed over this Rick. I finally understand what you and my father have been telling me. I want closure but I'm not willing to throw away my life to get it. Especially now." She stopped pacing and walked over to Rick. Placing her hands on each of his cheeks, she looked him square in the eyes and whispered, "I can't lose you."

Rick felt a little guilty giving her a small not and whispering back that he couldn't lose her either. It was true, he couldn't lose her; she meant so much more to him than she even knew, but it also couldn't let this go. It was personal now; the detective who had investigated Johanna's case knew more than he was saying and then was shot in front of them. Rick knew that he had pushed and pleaded to get Kate to stop looking into this and that he should be thrilled that she finally agreed, which is why he wasn't going to tell her what he was doing, but he had to keep going.

"I need to get home to my dad now," Kate told Rick when she saw how late it was getting, "I hate to leave you alone Rick but he will be worried sick about me. You could come with me," she offered.

"I would love to," he said honestly. He wanted to work more on the case though so he lied saying, "I better stay here though; Mother will be home soon and she'll be worried sick too."

"Of course," she answered, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll see you later Kate," he told her softly. He tried to make it sound like a promise. She nodded her head slightly and started walking towards the door. He wanted to reach out, grab her, and pull her back to him. He wanted to draw her back into his arms and kiss her until they forgot about everything else. He wouldn't allow himself that temptation though because he knew that once he started kissing her he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Goodbye Rick," she said softly, leaving without another word. She glanced back over her shoulder and longed to run back and kiss him goodbye but they both needed time to think.

He let out a sigh as soon as she was gone, half out of disappointment and half out of relief. Walking back into his room he span around his white board that was covered in his Nikki Heat ideas to reveal the other side. The other side was also a murder board but it wasn't fictional like his Nikki Heat side—it was a Johanna Beckett murder board.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Richard Rodgers!" the enraged actress exclaimed, storming into her son's room. "It could have been you, you know!"

"What?"

"It could have been you. The shooting." Panic crossed Rick's face as he realized he was about to get an earful. "I got a call from some detective named Gary McCallister saying that his partner was shot and killed in a cafe earlier and that you and Kate were with him when it happened!"

"Well we were Mother but..." Rick tried to get out before the red-head held up her hand to stop him.

"Why were you with this detective? Does he have something to do with the Johanna Beckett murder?"

"Yes," Rick admitted quietly.

"Richard!" Martha Rodgers may have appeared angry on the outside—and she was—but underneath she was just terrified for her son's life. She may not always come off as the best mother but there was never any doubt in how much she loved her son.

"I'm sorry Mother," he said taking a step towards her, causing the white board to now be in Martha's line of sight.

"Richard! You cannot tell me that after all of this you are still looking into Kate's mother!"

"Yes Mother, I am," Rick said, his voice losing the soft tone and gaining a certain hardness he had only heard in Kate's before.

"You and Kate are eighteen years old Richard! I know you are tired of hearing this but you two are not cops! A cop just got gunned down because of this! You and Kate are going to get yourselves killed!" Martha was almost crying by now, "I love you Richard, I cannot lose you."

This was the second time today an important woman in Rick's life had told him this. "I love you too Mother but I have to do this for Kate," he said reaching up to wipe a tear off his mother's cheek.

"You two almost got killed and Kate is still looking into this?" the incredulous woman asked.

"No she isn't," Rick admitted, "she decided to give it up."

_Smart girl_, Martha thought. "Then why are you still looking into it?" she asked angrily.

"Do you really want to know!" Rick yelled—a statement more than a question.

"Yes, please enlighten me," Martha almost seethed, her voice dripping with venom. She didn't want to have to get so angry with her son but he clearly needed it. "Please tell me why you can't take your own advice!"

"I am in love with Kate! There I said it! I am in love with her and I cannot stand to see her in pain over the fact that her mother was taken from her and she has no clue why or who did it!" Rick swallowed a sob in his throat and was glad that he didn't have any tears welling up in his eyes.

_Oh Richard_. Martha knew her son was in love with the pretty brunette girl with the dark past and hazel eyes but she never expected him to put it so bluntly. Kate had decided to give the case up and her son should too. "Richard..."

"No Mother," Rick interrupted, pushing past her, "I need to do this."

Rick stormed out of the apartment and headed for the one place he could get answers: the Twelfth Precinct.

Martha stifled her sobs and went to find the phone—she had an important phone call to make.

**Review?**


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

**Disclaimer: I doubt Marlowe and his laptop get cockblocked by homework and parents...**

**A/N: I watched "Knockdown" too many times while writing this... that is all.**

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

"_Everything You Gave"_

Kate's cell rang as she was cleaning up the dishes from supper. Jim had been upset over the shooting but he was glad that her and Rick were okay and relieved that she had decided to stop looking into her mother's death.

She looked down at her phone and was delighted to see Rick's home number on the caller ID.

"Rick?" she said into the outdated cell, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"No, Kate, it's me Martha."

Martha had a worried edge to her voice and Kate's heart sunk. What had happened to him? "Is Rick okay Martha?"

"Yes hun, he is," the actress answered quickly, feeling bad for making Kate jump to conclusions. "He's fine. Well maybe he's not."

"What are you talking about Martha?" Kate's chest was tightening and she couldn't breathe.

"Your mother's case. Richard told me that you decided to give up looking into it."

"Yes I did," Kate replied, a little confused, "I decided it was far too dangerous."

"I agree," the actress added, "but apparently Richard doesn't. He is still looking into it."

"He's what?" Kate couldn't believe what the actress had just said. He had been pushing her to quit for ages and now he was still looking into it!

"Please get him to stop," the concerned mother begged, "he won't listen to me; you're the only one he will listen to."

"I'll try," she replied honestly.

"Thank you Kate darling."

Kate and Martha hung up and Kate sighed. She had to go find Rick and she had a feeling she knew exactly where he was.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Rick walked into the twelfth precinct, more determined than ever. "I want to talk to Detective McCallister," he told a patrol cop who gave him a questioning look.

"The detective is busy," the meek looking officer replied.

"It's urgent," Rick lied smoothly, "I need to talk to him straight away."

"I'm sorry kid but this is a police station, "we're busy solving crimes here."

"That's what I am trying to do!" Rick was getting frustrated but he was also near pleading by this point.

"I'm sorry kid," the officer started, a tone of authority finally creeping into his voice.

"It's okay O'Brien," Detective McCallister called out walking over to them, "I know the kid."

Officer O' Brien mumbled something about having some paperwork to do and left swiftly.

McCallister led Rick over to the interview seating and motioned for him to sit down. "What would you like Mr. Rodgers? Do you have any information about the shooting of Detective Raglan that you witnessed?"

"No," Rick answered, "but I do have some questions."

"I cannot share confidential information about a case," McCallister informed him.

"I'm not exactly asking you to. What I want to know is why you and your partner knew information about the Johanna Beckett case and never did anything about it. I know you know something; Raglan started to let information slip just before he got shot."

"Listen kid," McCallister said in a stoney tone, "I don't know what the hell you know but it's really none of your business. Playing with fire will only get you burned. This is far bigger than you can imagine and if you value your life I would stop now. Now get out of here." He had such finality in his voice that Rick didn't dare say anything else. After a final cold look from the detective, Rick turned and left the precinct—knowing he had lost.

~O.o.O.o.O~

She was waiting for him when he got out of the police station.

"What the hell were you thinking Rick?" Kate spat in anger.

"Kate," he started softly. His mother must have called her and told her that he was still working on her mother's case.

"Why Rick? You can't look into this anymore! You're going to get yourself killed! Do you know what it would do to me if I lost you? God Rick..." Tears were streaming down her face by now and she was embarrassed by the fact that she was crying.

Without sating anything, Rick stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kate. She sobbed into his neck and shook under the firm grip of his arms. Kate knew that she would eventually break down it was just a ticking time bomb of when it would happen. She would never have imagined it would happen outside of a New York City precinct while Rick was holding on to her.

She cried for her mother, she cried for her father, she cried for Rick, and she cried for herself.

"Shh Kate, I'm here," Rick soothed. He knew he had to get her out of here—and soon.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate knew her father wasn't home but Rick figured it would be better to take her back there opposed to his place where they would have to face his mother. Even though she had argued he had insisted on paying for a cab back to her apartment. She was too drained from everything that had happened to argue anymore so she finally let him.

Kate shakily grabbed her key and went to unlock her door but to her surprise it was already unlocked. "Dad?" she called out, "Are you here?"

There was no answer which worried Kate—what if her father fell off the wagon and was passed out with a bottle in his hand again? "Dad?" she called out again.

She heard a noise coming from the next room so her and Rick went to check it out.

"Ah, Miss Beckett," a strange man said calmly, coming into sight, "so happy you could join us."

Before Kate or Rick could respond another man was behind them shoving gags into their mouths and bags over their heads. All went black.

~O.o.O.o.O~

When Rick came to, he was in what appeared to be an empty warehouse. He looked over and saw Kate who had also stirred and they shared a brief look of fear.

The mystery man was in front of them again. He was a fairly tall man with blue eyes that were much colder than Rick's and an almost sinister smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate demanded, finally finding her voice.

"I normally wouldn't answer that question but it's not like you two are going to live for much longer anyways," their captor told them, "my name is Hal Lockwood and this here is Dick—Dick Coonan." Hal pointed to another tall man (this one will dark hair instead of fair) and both teens assumed he was the one that had grabbed them.

"What do you want?" Rick spat.

"I want to know what you know about the murder of Johanna Beckett," Lockwood urged. Both teens denied knowing anything and both men were clearly getting angry. "You tell us what you know and we put a bullet through your brains. You don't—you jerk us around—and you'll be begging us to by the end of the night!" Lockwood threatened.

Both teens stayed silent and Coonan stepped forward to speak, "Come on Hal, let's leave them here to think about what they know. They'll tell us eventually and if they don't we can torture them then. We have to report back to the dragon.

Lockwood gave a nod of agreement and both men exited, leaving Kate and Rick alone.

"I am so sorry Kate," Rick said going over to her and wrapping her up in his arms, "I am so sorry I got us into this mess."

"Shh Rick," she said into his chest, "this is not your fault."

"I'm the one who couldn't give up the case," he insisted against her hair.

She pulled back a little so she could look into his eyes and whispered, "Don't you dare blame yourself Richard Rodgers. I am the one who got us into this. I was the one who _had_ to go and meddle in things that were too dangerous to be meddling in."

She looked away and Rick reached out and tipped her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes again. "Look at me Kate; this isn't your fault either. This is the fault of the bastard who is behind this all."

Neither said anything for what could have been minutes or what could have been hours. Finally, Kate gently touched Rick's face and spoke so softly it almost seemed like a caress, "I didn't want to say this in a life or death situation but if we never got out of here alive I just want you to know that I love you Rick."

Rick wanted to tell her not to talk like that—not to talk about not getting out of there alive—but he was too hung up on the last four words she had said. "Kate," he said just as lightly, "I love you too."

Emotion swelled up in both of them. They were both terrified of what had happened and the current situation they were in but their love for each other danced in their eyes. They curled up against each other in a corner and murmured words of love and comfort to each other. "You gave me everything Rick and I gave you my heart."

"My heart belonged to you from the moment I met you Kate."

She cupped the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips to his for what may be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I am Andrew Marlowe. Okay, maybe not but I don't mind being Rosaline Collins instead.**

**A/N: I really shouldn't write when overtired and hyped up on too much coffee...**

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

"_Hold me til I die"_

When the two men returned they had a third man with them. Rick had to do a double take as he came to a realization of who this man was. The man standing before them now was a popular senator named Seamus McLeod. Rick recognized him from his campaign speeches on TV and from a couple of events his mother had dragged him to. What the hell was a senator doing caught up in all of this?

"Miss Beckett, Mr. Rodgers, "McLeod greeted, "you may call me the dragon."

"I know who you are Senator McLeod," Rick replied, "and I think I know what this is all about."

Kate gave Rick a wondering look and McLeod let out a small chuckle. "Oh please inform us of your brilliant theory," he said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"It's not that difficult. You needed money for your campaign. You got three masked men to kidnap mobsters and what? Threaten them to give you money? Then when Johanna Beckett was getting too close to the truth you had her killed."

Kate tried to keep her face emotionless throughout all of this but it was difficult.

"Close but not exact writer boy," McLeod sneered. He was actually pretty impressed with how close this kid was to the truth—close enough that McLeod couldn't let him live.

Rick himself was kind of surprised at how close he was to the truth. He knew that him and Kate were probably never getting out of here alive and he felt that Kate should at least know exactly why her mother was murdered before they died.

"Since you are just going to kill us anyways, can you at least tell us why the hell you killed Johanna Beckett?" Rick asked icily.

"Rick!" Kate hissed into his ear.

He grabbed her hand behind their backs so the men wouldn't notice and whispered, "You deserve to know what happened." He didn't add the "before we die" at the end but they both thought it.

"Don't tell them anything!" Coonan spat.

"Why not? It's not like we are getting out of here in any other way than a body bag!" Kate spat back, finally losing it.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Coonan snapped, pulling out a knife, "I killed your nosey mother and if you don't shut up you'll be next!"

"You son of a bitch!" Kate yelled while lunging forward. Rick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Shh Kate," he whispered in her ear, "Don't get yourself in more trouble." He held her tight to him and she felt her breathing and heart slow down a little as she calmed slightly. Rick was secretly enraged too but he tried not to let it show. Coonan had called Kate a stupid bitch and then had confessed to killing her mother. He wanted to kill this jackass himself but he had no chance so he just kept holding on to Kate.

"Control yourself Miss Beckett," McLeod instructed. "If you really want to know what happened to your mother then you are going to have to cooperate." Kate nodded almost robotically as she stiffened in Rick's arms. McLeod continued with a smirk, "Money was running a little low so I blackmailed three cops into kidnapping mobsters for me and put them up for ransom. It was the perfect plan until they tried to kidnap Joe Pulgatti and an undercover FBI agent go in the way and ended up getting shot. I got Pulgatti to confess to the murder thanks to death threats; but then he started writing letters to lawyers. Finally that nosey mouthpiece Johanna Beckett took on his case and started getting too close to the truth so I had to get Coonan here to kill her. Then when you two started talking to two of my cops, Raglan and McCallister, I had Lockwood take care of them too."

"Wait, McCallister is dead?" Rick exclaimed.

"Of course," McLeod said with an amused expression, "and now I'm going to get him to take care of you two."

Lockwood pulled out a glock—even though rifles were his usual weapon of choice—and pointed it at the two teens.

Rick felt Kate's stiffness leave as she went limp in his arms. He looked her deep in the eyes and tried to convey everything he was thinking—_It's going to be okay_, _I love you_, and _Goodbye_. He could see the messages in her eyes too.

Both teens were terrified out of their minds of course, but at the same time they were both oddly calm for two teens that were this close to death.

"Now!" exclaimed McLeod and Lockwood pulled the trigger. Rick span around in a split second while the trigger was being pulled and threw Kate to the ground—throwing his body over hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know I'm being mean again. He he he**

**There is a virtual cookie available for anyone who figures out where I got my name "Seamus McLeod" from. (no it's not a Castle reference)**

**Review?**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: I **

**A/N: Geez guys how mean do you really think I am...**

**Well as much as this saddens me this is the last chapter.**

**So FF was being a pain again yesterday... I uploaded two chapters agin yesterday so if you didn't see the second one I reccomend going back haha**

**Still not beta-ed.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

"_Meet you on the other side..."_

They hit the floor with a thud and it took them a few seconds to realize that the bullet had missed them and that they were still alive.

"We're okay," Rick breathed out, only loud enough for Kate to hear.

Before they knew what was happening, the door was being broken down. Rick was hoping that an entire squad was behind it, but only a single man walked in. The average-height, black man pointed his gun at Lockwood and pulled the trigger. He span around and took a round out of Coonan too.

As his two pawns died, McLeod pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the black man. "Killing those two wasn't very nice Montgomery," McLeod taunted.

"Shut up McLeod!" the man named Montgomery replied, "I can't let you harm two innocent teenagers."

"You." McLeod took a step closer to Montgomery. "Can't." He raised his gun up. "Stop." He smirked. "Me." He pulled the trigger.

Montgomery fell back and blood pooled around what appeared to be his liver area.

"You're done Roy," McLeod sneered, "and the kids are next."

"You're wrong; you're the one who's done McLeod!" Montgomery used his last bit of remaining strength to raise his own gun and pull the trigger—putting a bullet clean through the senator's head.

A slightly shell shocked Kate gingerly parted herself from Rick's arms and moved towards the dying black man.

"You look like your mother," Montgomery told Kate in barely a whisper.

A single tear ran down Kate's face as she asked, "Were you the third cop in the alley the night Armen was shot?"

"Yes," he admitted sadly, "It was my gun that shot him. I was a rookie at the time and it was an accident. Raglan and McCallister just tried to forget the whole thing happened—not me. I threw myself into the job; I became the best cop I could be. I am so sorry for everything. I never meant..." Montgomery trailed off, closing his eyes, and taking his final breath.

Rick got up and went over to Kate without a word. They clung to each other, both crying. The past two days had been crazy—Raglan getting shot in front of them, Kate giving up the case, Rick talking to McCallister, them getting kidnapped, meeting the man who killed Johanna and the man who was behind everything, and then watching four more men get shot in front of them—and it was wearing them both down physically and emotionally.

Backup started coming in and suddenly the warehouse was full of cops.

~O.o.O.o.O~

The various officers and detectives—none of which either Rick or Kate could remember the names of—asked for statement after statement. Kate and Rick got through it as if they were on autopilot. The police were nice about it and they seemed to be pretty understanding.

"Miss Beckett, Mr. Rodgers," a sweet yet tough female detective started, coming over to them, "your parents have been contacted and will be here shortly."

"Thank you Detective..." Rick trailed off.

"Miller," the blonde detective finished for him, "Detective Ari Miller."

They both thanked the cop and she left to report back to her captain.

"What a day," Rick sighed when they were alone.

"That's for sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I mean not only did we figure out what happened to your mother, but we also witnessed four men get shot over the past two days. It's bound to take its toll on us."

Kate knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it but these deaths were definitely weighing heavy on her heart. Even though all the men were involved with her mother's death she knew that the sight of them dying would haunt her nightmares.

"Don't close down on me Kate," Rick told the teen who was lost in thought.

She looked him in the eyes and briefly brought her lips to his. "I won't," she whispered against his lips. "I promise that I will try to stay open; that I will let you in. I'm not saying it's always going to be easy. I will probably shut down sometimes and we will fight. We can get through it though; I know we can."

"I will always be there to break down walls. I won't let you shut me out Kate, but I will also give you space when you need it," Rick said placing his hand on her cheek. He was pleased she was being so open. He hoped it would always be like this but he knew the world didn't work that way. They would have their ups and downs. They would fight and then make up again. There would be screaming, and yelling, and crying, and laughing, and sorrow, and happiness—and love. There would always be love.

"Martha and Dad should be here soon," Kate realized, bringing Rick back into reality.

"Mother is going to kill me."

Kate just laughed—a beautiful melodic sound that drove Rick crazy—and grabbed Rick's hand. "I doubt my father is going to be pleased either. They are going to be more relieved that we are okay than angry though."

"True," Rick agreed. He stiffened for a minute and became more somber, "I really don't want to be alone right now."

"I don't either," Kate admitted, grabbing his other hand too.

"Come over for supper," Rick suggested. He could see in Kate's eyes that she wanted to but also that she didn't want to leave her dad alone. "Bring Jim too. I'm sure our parents won't want to be alone after almost losing their kids today either."

"Thank you," Kate mouthed before pressing her lips to his once more. "I love you Rick."

"I love you too," he said softly and then his lips were on hers again. She allowed his tongue in her mouth and the passion increased. Their tongues battled for dominance and she moaned a little. She bit his lip slightly making him groan out her name.

They broke apart far too soon. "Thank you," she said lightly. When he gave her a questioning look she added, "For everything."

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. There will be an epilogue so I will save my long winded sappy author's note for there.**

**Review?**


	32. Epilogue

****Disclaimer: I'm sure Marlowe is far too professional to almost cry while writing a season finale like I did writing this... **  
><strong>AN: Well this is it folks. Any of you who read **_**Fix You **_**know I get sappy at the end of long fics so here it is. I would like to say it was a huge pleasure writing this and I thank every single one of you for reading it. Special thanks to Miniwriter305, 1477166, and MelindaWriter for their reviews that always made my day. Also, I would like to thank Erin, Nick, and Stef for their undying support. **  
><strong>I'm on a oneshot writing spree so feel free to keep a lookout for them or put me on author alert. <strong>  
><strong>Guess I should also mention I sort of went flashback crazy so they are the scenes in italics. <strong>  
><strong>Without further ado, I give you the final installment of <strong>_**A Story Like Yours**_**. **  
><strong>~Rose<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Kate stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. Her deep purple dress offset her complexion and brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Her eyes settled on the gold ring and chain that was hanging between her breasts. The ring had been her mother's—her father had given it to her the day she graduated high school.

Kate couldn't believe it had been ten years since grad. Thinking back to that day always made her happy.

_Rick's face when he saw his date in that stunning black and white dress was full of awe. He knew he was going to prom with the most beautiful girl in the grad class. He was proven right by the gaping mouths of all the guys who stared as he danced the night away with Kate Beckett. _

~O.o.O.o.O~

Life had changed so much since then. Rick had gone off to college and she had entered the police academy as soon as she could. They had both stayed in Manhattan and eventually ended up buying a little apartment together.  
>After Rick legally changed his last name to Castle and sold his first bestseller, they had upgraded to a loft on the Upper East Side. Kate had argued tooth and nail saying that their old apartment was perfectly fine, but secretly she loved the loft just as much as Rick did.<br>Both Rick and Kate had good jobs that they enjoyed. Rick had his Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat books, and Kate had just been promoted to detective.  
>Amusingly enough, they all worked together. Kevin and Javier also became officers and Lanie became a medical examiner. Even Rick worked with them, following Kate around getting book ideas. Kate will never forget the day that she came home from work to Rick slamming his laptop closed and angrily running his hands through his hair.<br>_"What's wrong Rick?"_  
><em>"My writing! I am so bored of writing about Storm. It isn't fun anymore. I need a new character."<em>  
><em>"You could always write about a sexy female cop," Kate teased. <em>  
><em>His face lit up as he got an idea. "I could! A sexy female cop who is very good at her job and is soon is becoming a detective!"<em>  
><em>"Why do I have a feeling that this conversation is going to end with me having a shadow at work?"<em>  
><em>Rick just laughed and reached for his phone to call the mayor. Good thing the writer was friends with him because having the mayor vouch for him was the only way Iron Gates (Kate's Captain, Victoria Gates) was going to let him in her precinct. <em>  
>It had been two years since then and Rick was still coming into the twelfth precinct everyday (ironic that, that would be the precinct Kate and the boys ended up at). The character he had based on Kate, Nikki Heat (a name she had hated until he explained that Nikki was short for Nicole, which was the name of many great and strong women, and that "Heat" was because she was fiery) was a huge hit and there was even going to be a movie based on the first Nikki Heat book.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

After the murder of Kate's mother had been solved a lot changed. Consequently both Martha and Jim had threatened to kill Kate and Rick for scaring them like that. The result however was positive as Jim succeeded in sobering up and Martha took up some smaller shows allowing her to spend more time with her son.  
>It took a little time but Kate's wall was completely destroyed. The sad, broken mess of a girl Kate had been at seventeen was long gone. Kate had never forgotten her of course but she had done an outstanding job of not letting her control her life anymore.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate looked back to the mirror. Aside from the ring dangling from her chain, she had another ring to smile about (the white gold, diamond engagement ring that was still fairly new to her finger). She smiled at the memory behind it.  
><em>Kate had been at work alone that day since Rick claimed he had to stay home and write so he could make his deadline for his publisher (ironically enough his publisher was a girlfriend he had before he met Kate, named Gina, that had told him he would never get anywhere with his writing).<em>  
><em>When she got home that day the loft appeared to be empty. She called Rick's name and searched for some clue that he was there but she came up short. <em>  
><em>She went into his office and saw a manuscript sitting on his desk. Her curiosity got the better of her and she flipped to the dedication page. <em>  
><em>"To the one and only KB. I've called out extraordinary, I've told you always, and now I ask if you'll marry me?"<em>  
><em>Her jaw dropped and she turned around to see Rick down on one knee, ring in hand. <em>  
><em>"Yes," she whispered. He barely got the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips down on his. <em>  
><em>When she broke away she grinned, "Please tell me that isn't actually the dedication."<em>  
><em>"Don't worry, it's not," he informed her with a chuckle, "I just knew you wouldn't be able to resist looking."<em>  
><em>She laughed and brought her lips back down onto his again. <em>  
>Kate knew they had all been lucky with relationships. She was engaged to Rick, Kevin and Jenny had gotten married last year, and Javier and Lanie were still a strong couple as well.<p>

~O.o.O.o.O~

Kate was brought out of her thoughts and memories by Rick walking into the room.  
>"You look beautiful," he breathed, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.<br>"Thank you," she replied, "You're not so bad yourself Mr. Castle." He was wearing a purple button down and dark jeans which she thought was a sexy look on him.  
>"Are you ready to go?" he asked, placing a kiss on her neck this time.<br>"Not if you keep doing that."  
>"Hmm," he hummed, kissing her neck again before trailing soft kisses along her jaw and then on her lips.<br>"We're going to be late," she tried, not really caring if they were. Today was their ten year high school reunion. She thought it may be interesting to see what everyone had become (last she heard, the two jerks who had tortured her and Rick, Josh and Will, had become a cardiac surgeon and an FBI agent) but she would much rather spend the night alone with Rick.  
>"You're right," Rick agreed. She grabbed up her purse and he grabbed his jacket when her cell phone rang.<br>"Beckett," she said into it.  
>"Beckett," one of the other detectives (Detective Gallagher) on her team said on the other end, "body drop. I wouldn't bother you but Knight is out with the flu."<br>"Thanks Gallagher," she replied, getting the address and then hanging up. "Guess we're not going to the reunion after all," she informed her writer, "we've got a fresh one."  
>That was the life of a cop: phone calls about bodies at any time of the day. Kate got changed quickly while wondering what story this murder was going to tell her. After all, a very important person had once told her "everyone had a story, and good stories were meant to be told".<p>

The End

* * *

><p><strong>And one final time: Review?<strong>


End file.
